Harry Riddle and the love of a Gryffindor Muggleborn :1
by SlytherinKing240699
Summary: Harry and his twin Mia Potter they find out they are not who they think they are and become friends with slytherins while Harry has a crush on a muggleborn Gryffindor and unites with the Heir to the founders to form a force to be reckoned with within the walls of the wizarding school see what happens when we meet Harry and Mia's real parents Tom and Bellatrix Riddle Ron bashing lol
1. the Dark Heir's rescue

**Harry Riddle and the love of a Gryffindor Muggleborn :1**

 **chapter one:The Dark heir's rescue**

Harry and Mia Potter were not Happy children they were abused and not fed by their fat git of an uncle and horse faced aunt they had a wale for a cousin since all the nutcase did was lie and eat rubbing it in the faces of the two small children but what the two didn't know was that they were being watched by two people. One morning Harry and Mia was in their cupboard under the stairs where they slept for almost four years since being left on the doorstep of the Dursley's house hold They heared a knock at the door and was told to answer the door. When Harry answered the door a man with black hair with a handsome face was smiling and a woman with silvery blonde hair was also smiling and the woman said "I'm here to speak with the owners of the house dear" Harry not sure what to do called for his aunt and so when aunt Petunia walked to the door she jumped in shock knowing who one of them was she said "You, you were friends with that freak Potter and my filthy sister" and before Petunia could say anymore the woman said "Don't you dare say a word about my cousin or Lily she was brighter than you" and both Potter children watched as the man entered the house and asked for the children to get their things but what shocked both the man and woman was when they went to the cupboard did the man look inside and growled at the Petunia and shouted "You kept my godchildren in a fucking cupboard" at this he looked at the woman who he arrived with and he said "Cissy Look" and so the woman known as Cissy looked at the cupboard and told both Harry and Mia to pack their things and they were coming home with them.

Once Harry and Mia got their belongings the man introduced himself and the woman "Sorry to scare you like that i'm Sirius Black and this woman is my cousin Narcissa Malfoy she has a son around your age Draco" Narcissa continued from their "We have been looking everywhere for you since our cousin James had a message delivered to us after he died your parents wanted for me and my family to take care of you and so we have been looking for you for four years" Harry was the first to respond "OK Sirius is it you said your godchildren at our relatives house may i ask whats a godchild" so Sirius explained that when the parents of a child dies or is unfit to look after their own child that the next person would be a god parent someone who is next inline to raise a child and so bot Harry and Mia understood and asked "Where are we going?" and so Narcissa asked Mia and Sirius asked Harry to hold their hands and then the four of them were gone in a single 'pop'. When they landed Harry and Mia had to relax before they could see visibly again and when they saw a big house they asked "Who lives here?" and so Narcissa answered "I do with my Husband Lucius, my son Draco, Sirius and now you two" and with that the Potter duo looked at each other and said "What type of work should we do?" Sirius paled at the question and Narcissa looked shocked but said "None who told you to do work" and so Harry said "uncle Vernon he said we have to do work so we could live in the house" but Narcissa reassured them that no work was required of them and that they should have a happy childhood and so they entered the huge house.

When Harry and Mia walked in they were greeted by a strange creature and both Harry and Mia thought it was going to attack them but the creature just said "Dobby is here to help you master Harry and Mistress Mia Dobby will always help" and so Harry and Mia relaxed and Dobby showed them to the lounge room where they met a Man who was introduced as Lucius Malfoy from Narcissa and then a blonde boy next to him and they assumed that he was Draco and so Harry and Mia introduced themselves and Draco said "Harry, Mia would you like a tour of Malfoy manor?" and with a nod Draco took the Potter children on a tour while Lucius asked "What troubles you darling and Sirius?" and so Sirius went in full detail at how Harry and Mia had been living and where they slept and this angered the Malfoy matriarch and he said he would have them fined and put on trial for neglect of two children in their care. Just before the kids were called down to dinner the floo network flared up and out came Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape Albus looked horrified and said "Narcissa, Sirius what have you done?" and so Sirius gave the old man a glare that meant he was in trouble and so he said "What have we done no its what you have done you sent them to where they were not to go and you took them still your a FUCKING crazy old coot" Albus had a look of shock on his face and asked "May i see them please?" but this time Lucius stepped up and said "No i'm afraid not Albus we've seen the fear in their eye the hurt and hunger they were abused its written all over them" and so Albus said "I understand" and so he left and Lucius invited Severus for dinner and called the kids down from up stairs and they could here three sets of feet running down stairs.

When they got to the Dining area Draco helped Harry and Mia by introducing Severus and the Potter's introduced themselves and said it was nice to meet the man and then they sat at the table and watched treys of assorted meats and steamed vegetables and Yorkshire pudding's. When everyone was placing food on their plate Harry and Mia stayed still and this made Severus look at them and ask " are you not going to get anything?" Harry and Mia looked at him and said "were not allowed sir freaks are not allowed food" this made the four adults pale at what just came out of their mouths and so Lucius said "mind me asking who said that" and so Harry and Mia told both Malfoy's Severus Sirius and Draco what their lives were like to when they were two and was placed outside with dog collars and chained outside in nothing but underwear to when aunt Petunia burnt them for spilling food over Dudley and when uncle Vernon grabbed them by the throat and launched them out of the windows and had Dudley and his friends beat them up and then chucked them like rag dolls into their cupboard. This made Draco cry and said "Mum we can keep them here can't we?" and before the Malfoy lord and lady could answer their son they went to the children and hugged them only to get a loud scream of pain from bot Harry and Mia and this made the four adults look at each other before Severus asked them to show them what hurts and so both Harry and Mia pulled up their tops and showed scars old and new made with a pure brand new leather belt and they guessed it was the work of their uncle and so Severus asked the two "would you testify in front of court how your relatives treat you?" and so both Harry and Mia nodded and then they were told to get some food and then Narcissa said "Yes Draco they are going to live with us" and so they all ate a peaceful meal and it was the first meal that Harry and Mia had had and so they went for four to five helpings before the deserts showed up and they went for three helpings of the deserts and then said they were full and this shocked Severus and he asked them "Is this your first meal?" and both Potter children nodded their heads and this angered all four adults they asked themselves 'How could someone do that to a child at the age of five?" the question was in each of their heads and so they talked about getting the ministry involved the next day and have both Harry and Mia testify against the monsters who have 'raised them'


	2. the dursleys guilty

**Harry Riddle and the love of a Gryffindor Muggleborn :1**

 **chapter two: the Dursley's guilty**

After the two Potter children settled in for the night in Draco's room Sirius, Severus, Narcissa and Lucius decided to apperate to four privet drive to look around the house and they picked up a muggle camera for evidence and so Sirius started at the cupboard and took images of the matres and the image of the door sign saying Harry and Mia's room it made the man sick to the stomach but continued then the image of the food that said on labels not for freaks with the images of Harry and Mia next to them and so when they had gathered enough evidence to say the two remaining Potter's were neglected and not fed and left the premises and returned to Malfoy Manor and then Severus returned to his quarters at Hogwarts. The next morning Narcissa took both Harry and Mia shopping for clothes to wear to the hearing and so they went to Madam Malkins robes for all occasions and the owner Madam Malkins said "Welcome Lady Malfoy and who do we have here" thats when both Harry said "I'm Harry Potter" and then Mia spoke "And I'm Mia Potter pleased to meet you" and with a smile on her face Madam Malkin asked what occasion were the two looking for and then Narcissa went into full detail about dress robes playing out clothes and robes for a hearing and Formal dinner party robes with the Potter crest on them and this made the woman smile since she hadn't put the Potter logo on clothes since James and Lily Potter died and so she got to work and had about fifty types of clothing each for Mia and Harry and both the twins were shocked and then they paid for the clothes and returned to Malfoy Manor and was asked to get into the robes for the hearing and so they rushed off with two Black suits a female one with a skirt and blazer jacket along with the Potter crest on the right hand side and the male with black trousers and blazer with the Potter crest on the left hand side,

When both Harry and Mia were ready they came down the stairs to see Sirius in a formal black suit with the Black family crest and the malfoy trio in the same formal black wear with the Malfoy Crest on them and then their was Severus in his Black suit with the Prince and Snape crests on his left hand side and then they went to the floo network and called out Ministry of Magic and then they were gone in a flash of emerald green fire. Meanwhile at Four Privet Drive auror's were at the door when a wale of a boy opened the door and screamed when he saw the people at the door and so he called his parents and the head auror asked "are you Mr and Mrs Dursley of four privet drive?" the beefy man said "Yes who wants to know" then the head said "You are under arrest for neglect and abuse to the wizarding world and his sister Harry James Potter and Mia Lily Potter what you say can and will be held against you in front of the wizardmont" and so the auror's put the three Dursley's in full body bind spells and apperated to the ministry and straight to the Holding cells and Dudley said "Daddy i'm scared" and the older man couldn't say anything because he was afraid as well as his wife.

When the time came for the hearing the auror's came and took the three Dursley's from the holding cells and took them to court room one and they were in the centre in a set of chairs and they were unchained but remained in the seats due to being afraid of what would happen to them if they did move. When the Dursley family saw Harry and Mia they shouted "Oh wait till we get our hands on you two freaks" and this stunned the wizengmont and so the questions started with Vernon and the minister started "Mr. Dursley did you or have you ever neglected abused and not fed the Potter children while they were in your care?" Vernon said "No" so the minister called Harry to the centre and restrained the big man and so Harry was asked the question "Harry has this family ever hurt you and or your sister?" and so Harry went in full detail about when they were chained to the back garden shed to being burnt for spilling food on Dudley after he tripped them up and that Vernon used brand new leather belts to whip both himself and Mia and then he lifted his shirt and showed the marks cuts and scars as evidence and it was quite clear that they were guilty but before the gravel hit the post Albus Dumbledore walked in and said "i'm here as defence for the accused and the Potter children need to be with their relatives for the blood wards to work its for the greater good it was written on the will of James and Lily Potter" but then Sirius, Narcissa and Severus stood up and said that it was not and that they wanted Sirius along the Malfoy family to raise and Sirius Black was the magical gaudian and that Dumbledore was not and so the favour went to the Potter and the Dursley's were sent off to the wizarding prison azkaban for 24 month and Dumbledore said "When both Harry and Mia attend Hogwarts they will be returned to that family for their own protection" but Sirius stood up and said "Over my dead body old man" and as soon as the hearing was over Narcissa and Lucius signed adoption papers but kept their name as Potter and now Albus Dumbledore could do nothing to take away the Last two Potters away from their true family someone who will love them all their lives.

Once the adoption papers were signed Narcissa and Lucius asked Severus if he would like to join them at an Italian restaurant and so the potions master decided to go with them and the children were allowed to pick what ever meal they wanted so the Potter twin Harry and Mia picked four starters and three mains and then two deserts when all was ordered the adults looked at them and said "isn't that a little too much?" both Harry and Mia said "well we didn't get to eat at all when we were with the Dursley's so it would be the second time eating and so the starters came out and there was bowls of Italian tomato and red pepper and garlic soup with bread rolls and the Potter duo went through all four of their started and couldn't wait for the mains a big pizza a plate of spaghetti carbonara and a nice warm lasagna with garlic bread and so when it arrived they started with the pizza and it was gone in the minutes then the spaghetti carbonara was gone in five but the lasagna was gone in ten so they could savour the taste along with the garlic bread when deserts came round Harry and Mia ordered a fresh backed apple crumble and custard and also a summer fruit crumble with custard and to savour the taste they ate both deserts slowly and they looked happy and warm now they were getting food into their system even though it felt foreign to them they still enjoyed the meal and when they were done they entered the leaky cauldron and flooed back to Malfoy Manor where Harry and Mia went to change and go to bed for a few hours.


	3. A birthday to not forget

**Harry Riddle and the love of a Gryffindor Muggleborn :1**

 **chapter three:a birthday to not forget**

July thirty first had arrived and Both Harry and Mia was woken up with a shock and a little blonde boy kept shouting "Happy birthday Harry Happy Birthday Mia" and so both Harry and Mia went downstairs and a big breakfast was made and so Harry,Mia,Draco,Sirius,Lucius,Narcissa and Severus sat down at the table and the four adults said "Happy Birthday Harry and Mia" and so both of them said "thank you" and then got on with breakfast and then headed for the lounge where loads of birthday presents were scattered around and so both Harry and Mia jumped int and started opening them one by on all the gifts were open and their were new clothes a cleansweap 150 racing broom like Draco's a small potions kit and both of them got matching bracelets with a werewolf a stag and Grimm dog air looms on them and they knew it was Mooney padfoot and prongs their dad and his two best friends.

Later on all the pure blood kids were invited and Pansy was around Draco and Harry was just starting to talk to Daphne greengrass when he heared a big boy called Gregory Goyle insult his sister so he said to Daphne "wait for me her" when she nodded Harry walked up to the back of Goyle tapped his shoulder and took a left and right hook and broke the boys nose and then said "nobody insults my sister and gets away with it" and so everyone named him a serpent king for the way his fist connected to the stupid boy and so the kids cheered and Goyle was sent home. After the party Harry asked Mia if she was OK and she just nodded and said "Yh cos we made new friends people who care for us not like those animals we call relatives, anyway i'm a little tired so i'm gonna head to bed happy birthday Harry i love you bro" Harry replied "Night and i love you two sis" and so brother and sister hugged and Mia went to his Draco's and her room and went to sleep while Harry help clean up the manor and by the time he was done he retired to the bedroom and fell into an easy sleep.

The next morning Draco said he was gonna go flying and wondered if Harry and Mia wanted to join so they both grabbed their brooms and headed out with Sirius following and so Sirius grabbed his own broom a cleansweap 140 and showed them how to mount it properly and how to grip it tight otherwise they might have an accident and then Harry an Draco was in the air and Mia went up with Sirius and so Sirius was having a little conversation "What did that boy say last night cos i saw the damage Harry did and no spell can fix it?" so Mia went and told him how Goyle said about their parents dead and how funny he found it to how ugly she was and how she would make a great plaything for them in the future it Made Sirius sick to the stomach that he had to fly down and shout "Narcissa!"and when Narcissa came out she met a very angry Sirius black and so she asked "What's wrong Sirius?" and so Sirius told Narcissa what Mia told him about what the moron Gregory Goyle had said to her and this made Lady Malfoy pale and so she rushed to the girl and hugged her and she said "I wont let anyone do that you dear and i don't think Harry or Draco would either" and so Mia sobbed into Narcissa's shoulder and said "thanks aunt Cissy" and so they went inside and started reading Hogwarts A history and Mia learned about the four founder and how Salazar was the best of the four and so Mia took in all the information and said "I want me and Harry and Draco to be in Slytherin" and Narcissa smiled and said "you will be and we don't like mugleborns so we have a name for them" Mia asked what it was but Narcissa said they will learn over time and so Mia went back to reading while the boys come in and Harry looked Happy that his sister was learning.

When lunch was ready Harry Mia and Draco headed toward the dining room where piles of amazing food lay and so each of them to at least two to three pieces of every meat their four of five spoonfuls of vegetables and five Yorkshire Puddings and topped it with a nice gravy and then they tucked they finished Harry and Mia like always went for second to third helpings and then waited for deserts. When deserts arrived Harry and Mia only had two fillings before they took a venture to the bedroom to sleep as they did every lunch but this time a noise was heared and the Malfoy's and Sirius went to the room only to see a baby Basilisk transform back into Harry and a Baby raven transform back into Mia and then the Potter duo was out cold and Sirius wondered if the legends were true about the four founders heir's returning in a few years and he shared a look with Narcissa and Lucius and so Lucius said "We will have them do a inheritance Test when they are of age for Hogwarts" and so the adults left and Draco ran behind them to keep up.

When dinner was ready hours later Harry and Mia had woken up and they felt different almost half complete and so they went down the stairs and saw Severus Snape, Lucius,Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, Sirius black and a strange man they had not met before. So when the man got up and introduced himself "Hello Harry Mia its been a long time but i'm Remus Lupin Or Mooney as my friends put it" and then the kids grinned and tackle Remus to the ground shouting "Uncle Mooney!" and this made Remus Happy that they remembered his name they called him when they were little and so they all sat down to a big meal and the Potter children did as always and topped their plate's four times over and then did the same with the deserts Remus was shocked and asked if there was something wrong with Harry and Mia but when Remus saw the dark look on Sirius's face he said "Padfoot please tell me?" and so sirius told his best friend about the treatment both Harry and Mia it brought a bit of the inner wolf out and he growled wishing death on the animals who had done this.


	4. Five years later

**Harry Riddle and the love of a Gryffindor Muggleborn :1**

 **chapter four:five years later**

Harry,Mia and Draco all grew over the years and they were now eleven years old and getting ready for their Hogwarts letters to arrive. Thursday morning arrived and the owl mail had just arrived and Dobby had just brought the mail to Lucius who sorted through the mail and finally at last they arrived and so he shouted "Draco, Harry, Mia Hogwarts letters"and in a few short seconds three children ran into the study and had been given their letters to the amusement of Lucius he said "If there are any muggleborns what do we say" and the kids said "Mudblood" and then Lucius smiled and carried on with his own mail and then set off for work and asked Narcissa and Sirius to take the kids to diagon alley for their school supplies. Three hours Later Harry, Mia and Draco came down with their travel cloaks and took the the floo network to the leaky cauldron and waited for Narcissa and Sirius to come through. In a few short seconds both Narcissa and Sirius arrived through the floo and took the kids to the back of the dingy pup and started on the gate and so Sirius tapped a set of brick's and then the barrier opened and the path up diagon alley was their.

Narcissa thought about what was said years ago about the inheritance test and so she said "How about we go to gringots first children" and all three of them said "OK" and so the party of five made their way up the cobble street and towards a huge white building known as gringots wizarding bank. Once they entered the bank Narcissa went to the teller that had a goblin on it and said "I need an inheritance test for Harry James and Mia Lily Potter" and then the goblin looked up and saw the family of five he smiled and introduced himself to them all "I am Griphook Welcome Lady Malfoy and Lord Black Lord Slytherin and Lady Ravenclaw it is and Honour" this stunned the Lot of them but they still went and got the test done

 **Harry Riddle**

 **Parents Tom Riddle Jr and Bellatrix Riddle**

 **Magical gaudian Sirius Black)**

 **Heir to: riddle, Black, Pevrell, Slytherin, Emryse**

 **Magical abilities: Animagus (ten forms) Beast speaker Master of Death**

 **Hourcrux (Tom Marvolo Riddle)**

 **Blocks on magic: 2/6 (Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Mia Riddle**

 **Parents Tom Riddle Jr Bellatrix Riddle**

 **Magical gaudian Sirius Black)**

 **Heiress to: Riddle, Black, Ravenclaw**

 **Magical abilities: Animagus (ten forms) Beast speaker**

 **Blocks on magic: 2/6 (Albus Dumbledore)**

After the tests were done Sirius asked for the blocks to be removed and then the hourcrux from Harry and so Griphook called for a Curse breaker and in the mater of seconds a read headed man came in and said "Hi i'm Bill Weasley i'm the curse breaker" and so Harry and Mia was taken to a ritual room and Bill asked "Who wants to go first?" Harry looked at Mia and she nodded and said "Me sir" and so the process in removing the blocks on Mia started and it only took five minutes and then Mia was a 6/6 in her magic and she felt powerful and now it was Harry's turn. Harry asked "Can we start with the hourcrux please?" and so Bill nodded and said "Prepare for pain" and with a curt nod from Harry Bill started chanting in a strange language and Harry's skin felt like it was on fire and his screams could be heared from across the world but he tried to keep it in until he passed out and the process continued for another five minutes till a black smoke came from Harry's scar. When Harry woke up Bill said he could start with the blocks and so Harry nodded and so like before with Mia Bill used Latin and removed the blocks but this time it was different Harry's Magic was stronger and made it to a stunning 8/8 and he felt the power flow through him.

After the blocks and hourcrux was removed Harry and Mia was asked to Take the lord and Lady rings to Slytherin and Ravenclaw but they noticed that there were two other rings the Lordship of Gryffindor and the Ladyship of Huffrelpuff and so it put a curious face on both Lord Slytherin and Lady Ravenclaw but they decided to pass it by and go down to the vaults that belonged to them and get more than just Gallons but the books that their ancestors had written and then they left the vaults and were back in the main hall of the bank and so Harry said "May your gold flow through your bank" and then Griphook said "and my your enemies fall by your blade". and then they left the bank and headed to Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions and was seen straight the children ordered acromantula Silk robes Madam Malkin asked for the kids to come back in one hour and so they left and decided to go and get their trunks first.

In the trunk store the owner asked what the three were looking for and so Harry said he was looking for a top notch trunk and so the man smiled and took him towards the best trunks their was one in green leather and silver locks and the man told him about the compartments inside the trunk and so Harry Mia and Draco bought one and had the first letter of their first middle and surname in gold lettering and then they headed towards Olivanders wand shop to get their wands. When the three children entered the wand shop Mr. Olivander was helping a bushy haired girl with her wand and so the three soon to be first years waited until the girl had left. When the girl finally left Harry nodded to Mia and she went up first and was gifted with the wand of Rowena Ravenclaw and it set out jets of Blue and bronze sparks and then it was Draco's turn and he received a Hawthorn dragon heartstring wand and lastly it was Harry's and he had been given Salazar Slytherin's wand and it sent out a gust of powerful green and silver sparks but before the kids left the wand shop Harry and Mia was Gifted with their parents wands too and then they left. When the group had their books for not just the first year but the second third and fourth year books too and then the kids stored them in their Library compartment and then they headed to the owl emporium to pick their pets and so when they entered Harry went to the back where he found a beautiful magical rock python and so Harry asked " _What is your name?"_ and so the snake said _"My name is Marcy"_ and so Harry asked for the great snake and so the shopkeeper had got Marcy and some food for her and then Draco found a beautiful blonde cat that he said "It looks like me" and so he bought the cat with treats and next it was Mia who two found a cat but this was not blonde no it was black furred cat and she fell for it and so Mia bought the cat and more treats than Draco.

On the way back to Madam Malkins and retrieved their robes and then they headed to the Ice cream parlour and ordered mountains of the frozen goodness and ate away at their ice cream and once they were done they headed back to Malfoy Manor and set their trunks in their room.


	5. train ride

**Harry Riddle and the love of a Gryffindor Muggleborn :1**

 **chapter five: train ride**

When Harry Draco and Mia woke up on the first of September all excited for Hogwarts and to see who Lord Gryffindor and Lady Huffrelpuff was. Since their belongings were packed they hurried down the stairs to have breakfast. Harry and Mia started to have the right amount since they now looked their age rather than their shoe size and so they all ate a meal containing scrambled eggs buttered toast bacon and sausages along with a glass of apple juice. When they had finished Harry Mia and Draco went upstairs to get their trunks and so they left their room nice neat and tidy for when they return. Once the Malfoy's Harry, Mia and Sirius entered kings Cross station people was looking at them strangely until Lucius said"What are you looking at" and so everyone went back to their normal thing and stopped looking at the small family and so Harry,Mia,Draco,Narcissa,Lucius and Sirius made their way to platform 9 3/4 and so the children all hugged the adults and then had their trunks shrank so they could just get on board.

When the three of them got on board Harry and Mia felt a pull to a carriage and so they Pulled Draco to the end of the train. When Harry,Mia and Draco got to the cart their was a man asking why they came to this cart and so Harry and Mia said "we felt a pull sir I am Lord Slytherin" "And i'm Lady Ravenclaw" this brought a smile to the man's face and asked who the other was but Harry said "He's our adopted cousin we live with his family and where we go he goes" and so the three of them entered what seemed to be the founders cart and so they waited for the other two Heirs with their friends. Half an hour later the platform began to fill with older and new students and so Harry and Mia kept their eyes out for the Lord of Gryffindor and Lady Huffrelpuff. Later on five other students entered the cart and saw Harry and Mia with Draco and so a red head girl said "Hi i'm Susan Bones Lady Huffrelpuff and these is my two best friends Hannah Abbott and Lillian rose" Harry stood up and introduced him self "Hi i'm Harry Potter Lord Slytherin but i'm not evil" and then Mia said "I' Mia Potter Lady Ravenclaw and that is our adopted cousin Draco Malfoy it's a pleasure to meet you" and then a boy came and introduced himself "Hi i'm Neville Longbottom Lord Gryffindor and this is my friend Hermione Granger" Harry and Mia looked at one another and kept their mouths shut they didn't like muggleborns but they had to keep quiet and they all started talking about making the school whole again and how House unity will be formed.

Half way through chatting the door to the compartment opened and in stepped a red head boy saying "Is it true that Harry Potter is on the train?" and so Harry said "Whose asking" and so the red head said "i'm Ron Weasley and i was promised that Harry Potter would be my best friend and in gryffindor". The group of founders and their friends laughed and so Harry said "Do u know who i am" and so Ron said "Yeah your Harry Potter and is going to be my best friend" and so Harry Mia and Draco couldn't hold it in and they fell to the floor laughing and this made the Weasley boy angry and said "whats so funny?" and so Neville said "your trying to sound intimidating in front of the soul and blood heirs of Hogwarts and trying to befriend Lord Slytherin" this made Ron Pale and say "no no no your your lying Harry is a Gryffindor by blood not a slimy snake" this made Harry stand up and then he was followed by Neville, Mia and Susan and all four presented their rings and so Ron ran and started shouting "dark lord ascending Harry Potter is Lord slytherin run for your lives" this made the whole group laugh until the boys made a barrier between them and the girls and changed into their robes as did the girls and then they waited for the food cart come around so they could buy food for everyone.

When the train finally stopped in Hogsmeade station the students were all getting off the train and the second the seventh year students were making their way to the castle while the first years were being called by a half giant of a man who introduced himself as Hagrid. When Hagrid started leading the first years towards a dock where loads of boats were he was telling them to stick together so Harry, Mia, Draco, Susan,Hannah ,Lillian, Neville and Hermione stuck close together and made sure that nobody was left out and so they made their way down a steep path while following the half giant. When the first years were at the edge of the black lake there were small boats and then out of nowhere a large boat appeared with the words LORDS AND LADIES of Hogwarts and so Harry,Mia,Susan and Neville along with their friends got into the large boat and then everyone was moving and heading towards the castle and there was lot of people with amazed looks on their face while looking at the old castle. During the boat ride there were loads of 'ooh's and aah's' at the sight of the great wizarding school and the first years Honoured to be here to learn magic. Once the boats reached the docs all the first years were being lead up a flight of stairs by a giant of a man and once they were at the top the large being raised a huge fist and banged on two large oak doors and awaited for them to open.

When the big double doors did open a sturn looking woman dressed in emerald green robes was stood in front of the large man and just before the man left he said "The firs' years professor McGonagall" and then Professor McGonagall said "Thank you Hagrid" and then Hagrid left the students with the Professor and he entered the school. Now professor McGonagal was in charge of the first years she lead them up to another set of double doors and told the first years the rules and about the house's and point system. Before the sturn Professor left the first years she asked them all to smarten up and she looked at Ron Weasley and the dirt that was on his nose this made everyone snicker and laugh and soon the professor was gone. After five minutes of the professors absence Ron was talking about how they were to be sorted by fighting a troll and this made Harry laugh and so Ron looked at Harry and said, "Whats funny snake boy" and Harry just shrugged it off and said, "You believe what people tell you god no wonder your stupid we get sorted by the hat of Godric Gryffindor"and soon Professor McGonagall came back and said, "well said 10 points to which ever house you are placed in" and so she lead the first years through the double doors and into the Great Hall of Hogwarts. During the first years entrance there was whispers and pointing towards Harry but he was ignoring it and carried on walking with his sister and the rest of the group and then the first years soon stopped in front of an old hat which was sat on a stool.


	6. the sorting

**Harry Riddle and the love of a Gryffindor Muggleborn :1**

 **chapter six: the sorting**

After hearing a song from the sorting Hat Professor McGonagall unrolled a scroll of Parchment and she looked to the first years and said, "When i call your name you will come forth and i will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house's" After looking at the first name on her list Professor McGonagall called out "Hannah Abbot" and the sorting had began. When a girl With blonde pigtails in her hair came up to the stool just like professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on the girls head and waited for two minutes before the Hat shouted out for everyone to hear "hufflepuff" and the table with yellow and Black stood up cheering as their newest member ran and took her seat to await her two friends and so the rest of the student body watched as other students were called out. Soon their was three students left that was Mia and Harry Potter and Ron Weasley after waiting for five minutes Harry's name was called out and the Headmaster sat straight hopping his prize weapon would end up in Gryffindor but the Hat started a conversation with Harry " **Ah the young master riddle has come to Hogwarts and is lord of his fathers house"** "What did you just call me?" and so the hat told Harry that he was of two wizards one being in Azkaban and the other weak Harry was confused but let it slide and so the hat shouted " **SLYTHERIN"** and this had the great Albus Dumbledore frown now his great prize was in the snake pit. Next it was Mia's Turn and she was also having a conversation " **AH mistress riddle like your twin before you, you look for knowledge but also are as cunning as your parents so i will place you in slytherin"** after taking the sorting hat of her head Mia had a weird look and joined her brother at the slytherin table and this had Albus frown more knowing that Harry and Mia Potter died years ago and the son and daughter to the dark lord and his mistress was swapped with the dead potter twins when they were born Dumbledore only hoped the children wouldn't realise who they truly are. After Mia it was Ron's turn and like his brothers he was placed in Gryffindor.

After the sorting Albus Dumbledore stood an made his announcement about the forbidden forest and the third floor corridor and soon he waved his hands in a circular motion and said "Let the feast begin" and food was all over platters of silver and goblets were filled with pumpkin juice and soon the students started to place assortments of meats and veg on their plates and started to dig in. During the meal Harry and Mia looked at Draco and said, "The hat called us Riddle do you know that name?" Draco looked confused and shook his head and so they thought about asking Lucius and Narcissa later and carried on eating. Soon a big black bird with red eyes came into the hall and landed in front of Severus Snape with a letter and the Professor went pale knowing who's bird this was and he felt a shot of pain go through his left arm. After noticing the letter on the leg of the bird Severus untied it and read ' Look after my children Severus yes i know they are at Hogwarts look after them or else from the Dark Lord' this made the potions professor pale more but brushed it aside and carried on eating his desert that had been placed in front of him during his letter reading. After the feast Professor Dumbledore stood and made his last announcement about magic not allowed in the halls and that Mr. Filtch has a list of five hundred products that banned and after telling the students he sent them all to bed.

While walking down to the Dungeon Harry and Mia were still thinking about what the Hat said to them and it had them both worried that they might not be who they think they are but that had to let that slide now they were at the entrance of the slytherin common room where the fifth year prefect said "Welcome to slytherin in a few seconds we will go through the portrait to the slytherin common room where you will meet our head of house Professor Snape" this made Draco, Harry and Mia smile remembering how many times he visited the Malfoy's and was Draco's godfather and he was a great person. Once inside the common room the first years were lead to the centre where the prefect told them the rules of the common room and what it means to be a slytherin and that was when the head of house Professor Snape entered in his dramatic way. Severus looked at his new first years and paled when he saw Harry and Mia but he pushed it aside and then he told them his rules for being a slytherin and how the house acts as one since the other three push them aside and so they should stick together and work as one.

After the rules were told the fifth year prefects took the boys to their dorms and the girls to their dorms. Harry was sharing with Draco and another boy called Theo Nott who was really quiet and soon all three of them got changed and headed straight to bed to await the next morning and their first day of learning with the professors in the castle. During the night Harry was dreaming where he saw a man in his early forties saying "well done my son your mother and i are proud" Harry confused said "My parents are dead" but the man said "No Harry you and your sister share the name with the potter twins who died before they left the hospital you were taken from us and placed with the Potter's" Harry started listening and asked the mans name and so the man said "I'm Tom Riddle your biological father i just hope the glamour spell breaks soon" when Harry woke up he used the twin connection and asked Mia if she had a weird dream and she told him she saw a man telling her that she and her twin was taken and placed with the Potter's by Albus Dumbledore and that the man recruited an army to look for them but couldn't find them and now Severus was their to help keep them safe. Harry told Mia he had the same dream and that they both needed to talk to the Potions master and head of slytherin house in the morning.


	7. truth Reviled

**Harry Riddle and the love of a Gryffindor Muggleborn :1**

 **chapter seven: Truth reviled**

After an eventful night for the confused Potter twins the slytherin first years entered the common room waiting for the prefect to take them to the great minutes Later Samantha smith a fifth year prefect asked the first years to follow her and so they did and soon the slytherins were out of the dungeons and in the main hall leading to the great hall. When the slytherin first years entered the Great hall they headed to the slytherin table for their breakfast and to await their times tables from their head of house and so Harry, Mia and Draco started digging into their breakfast and drinking their orange juice. Just before Harry had his Timetable handed to him he was hit by a piece of paper and he was curious as to who threw it and so he opend the paper and noticed that a drawing of him screaming ' I'm Dark Lord Potter bow before me ' and he saw a signature at the bottom saying _Ron Weasley_ after looking at the Gryffindor Table he saw Ron give him bad looks and as soon as Severus came over to Harry and passed him his timetable Harry gave a smirk to Ron who mouthed 'Don't you dare' and so Harry said, "professor?" "Yes Mr. Potter?" came the reply " Ronald Weasley sent this over here because he forced me and the other lord and ladies of Hogwarts to present our Rings" and so Harry handed Snape the paper and the head of Slytherin said "That will be fifty points from Gryffindor" and this made the lions groan and the snakes laugh. During the rest of breakfast Albus Dumbledore asked if Harry and Mia would join him in his office and so the twins stood up and said, "If we go then so does Draco" and so Albus said he may accompany them and so the three first years headed to the head masters office wondering how they had got into trouble when they had done nothing wrong.

When Harry, Mia and Draco reached the Gargoyle the golden statue reconized the lord of Slytherin and Lady Ravenclaw and it slowly started to spiral into a spiral staircase that the three young Snakes had started to walk up. When they were at the top of the stair case Harry knocked and soon the headmaster said "Enter" and so the three snakes entered and there was Professor Snape, Dumbledore and Flitwhick. Harry was confused but Mia was afraid and she started to tear up and it was Harry who had comforted her by Hugging her and telling her things would be OK. Mia kept thinking she and Harry was going to be sent away and not to come back and so her tears kept running down her face and this time it was Professor Snape who came and hugged the girl telling her that she had to have a spell removed from her and Harry and to be told something that no child their age should be told and so the three first years sat down on a small sofa that was conjured. Albus Dumbledore Looked at the three children and then set a gaze upon both Harry and Mia and asked them if they knew anything about the Dark Lord voldemort and both shook their heads and so Dumbledore told them the reason he became the Dark Lord due to the loss of his twin children and this made the twins gaze wide and they remembered the dream they had the night before and so they kept on listening and soon Albus told them about Tom Riddle and his wife before one went insane and the other tried to kill his own son unaware that the boy was his and that he banished his father. Harry started to piece things together and then it hit him "We were swapped with the Potter Twins" and so Dumbledore nodded and soon the Floo network flared up and out of the emerald flames came Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and Sirius black and this shocked the three Slytherin and it was Harry who broke the silence "Why didn't you tells who we are?" Sirius sat next to Harry and said "I'm Sorry we only wanted to protect you" and soon Mia said "Who is Bellatrix Riddle?" and then Narcissa said " She is My sister i'm not your adopted aunt im your actual aunt" and then it was Lucius who spoke "we were looking all over for the two of you" and soon the three first years hugged their family and Harry whispered to his uncle "Get my mother free" and Lucius said he would try whatever he could and soon the three adults left.

After five minutes Albus asked Professor flitwick to remove the glamour effect and so the tiny Professor started chanting in Latin and soon Harry looked like a young Tom Riddle and Mia looked like a young Bellatrix it shocked their cousin but he doesn't judge and he loves them no matter what and so Albus said he will tell the school that the Potter twins are dead and the Riddle twins have returned and this brought a smile on their face's now knowing who they truly were and soon they left the office and headed to potions for their first lesson with the Gryffindor and soon class had begun with Professor snape making his entrance with his cloak billowing behind him and he started his start of year speech "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class as such id Expect that many of you would believe this is magic i can teach you how to bottle fame, Brew glory and even put stopper in death" After the speech Professor Snape said "Weasley what would i get if i added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood" Ron said " I don't bloody know" Hermione's hand was in the air but Snape looked at Harry and said "Mr. Riddle do you know" and Harry nodded "Draught of the living dead" Snape then awarded him fifty points and then Snape looked at Ron again and said "Let's try again weasley where would you look if i asked you to find me a bezor?" "I don't know sir?" was the reply and like before Hermione's hand was in the air but Snape ignored it and said "Miss. Riddle do you know"and so Mia answered "stomach of a goat" that got Slytherin another fifty points and then the third question was asked to the whole class "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfs bane?" and Draco put his hand up and Snape said "Yes Mr. Malfoy?" and so Draco said "Nothing sir they are the same plant also goes by the name aconite" and that got another fifty points and then the class continued with the class working on the boil cure potion.


	8. confrontations

**Harry Riddle and the love of a Gryffindor Muggleborn :1**

 **chapter eight: confrontations**

After potions Albus Dumbledore called every student to the great Hall for an announcement so students from first to seventh years filled the house tables wondering what the old headmaster wanted to say and so everyone was quite awaiting the headmasters words. When Albus Dumbledore stood from his throne like chair and started to speak "Students i'm afraid the the Potter twins are not here today due to their death after they were born The reason we have a dark lord is my fault and if he and his wife were here listening then he'd know that it was I who kidnapped Harry and Mia Riddle and swapped them with Harry and Mia Potter they shared the first name and after i swapped the children i placed a glamour charm on them to make them look like James and Lily Potter. The Riddle twins do not know who their parents are and so i will tell them now their parents are Tom Riddle Jr or Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Riddle i fear i may have caused the world to go dark after my mistake" soon all eyes were on Harry and Mia and the glamour charms were off now everybody knew what they truly looked like and the Slytherin's all cheered and then Ronald Weasley thinking he would be smart said "So what i said was true we have a dark lord here in the castle" this made the staff look at Ron and it was Minerva McGonagall who spoke "Mr. Weasley im afraid you are incorrect Mr and Miss Riddle are not dark yes their parents went dark after the headmaster's foolish mistake but we hope that we can find the parents and apologise for what professor Dumbledore has done" that was when Neville, Susan, Mia and Harry stood up and said "We are going to unite Hogwarts and make it a safer place so mote it be" and soon a flash of gold came from the hands of the four heir's and the castle felt a shift in power.

After Half an hour of the Headmaster's and the lords and ladies of the school's speech classes continued with the first year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's heading to Transfiguration. Just before the class entered Ron Grabbed Harry and Pinned him to the wall and said, "We don't allow darkness to invade the light" Harry struggling to breathe was now looking rather pale and he could hear Mia scream "Dad" and then in an instant an older form of Harry appeared but from out of the light and he coughed to make himself noticed and Ron paled at the man who had just appeared from out of nowhere. When the man looked at Harry he said, "Harry my boy my special boy and Mia my beautiful daughter how ive missed you" and that was when Professor McGonagall arrived and she was shocked to see the most feared man in the school but what she saw was her old student and not the man who had killed to find his children but the man who loved his twin children and it warmed her heart as she spoke "Tom is that you or the other you" and then the man looked at the Professor with tears in his eyes as he said "It's me professor its Tom" and this was the first time in years that Minerva saw her Favourite Slytherin student who was kneeling next to his unconscious son and she asked "What happened?" and so Draco told the professor what Ron had done and how Mia used light magic to wish her father back to the light to help save Harry. Ron lost 100 points and got a months detention and just before the class entered the class room Tom picked up his son and carried him to the Hospital wing followed by his daughter and his nephew.

After three minutes of being with his son Tom noticed his daughter with tears in her eyes and so he asked "What's wrong sweetheart" and thats when the doors opened and Albus had Walked in to the hospital wing and this caused Tom's eyes to turn from the beautiful blue to the blood crimson red and he glared at the old man which scared Mia and tom noticed this and calmed down and apologised for scaring her. When Albus looked at Tom and Mia he felt bad for causing a lot of trouble and so he apologised to tom and Promised to help free his wife as being the reason she was in the hell hole known as Azkaban and so tom said "Thank you headmaster" and so the old Headmaster left the small family alone to get to know one another. Half an hour later the Malfoy's, Sirius and Severus entered the Hospital wing to see how Harry was doing but when they got their Severus and Lucius had a scattering pain go through their left arms but when they saw the man who was lord voldemort they noticed something different and then the pain went away and the dark mark had vanished fore the man in front of them was their friend Tom Riddle and soon they hoped Bellatrix would join them and the whole family could be together as a whole.

When Harry had finally woken up he saw his Twin cousin and a man who looked a lot like him asleep in chairs near the bed and so Harry coughed to get their attention and the first words out of Harry was "dad" and that was when Tom knew his son knew him and was glad too that he had his children back and so he asked how long he had been out and so Mia told him two hours and not one of his visitors moved a muscle unless he had woken up. That was when Tom intervened and told his son that Mia had brought him back to the light side of magic and was able to help get Harry to the Hospital wing and that the headmaster was going to help free their mother so they could be a proper family live together and have fun together this made Harry, Mia and Tom smile and then Draco said, "its nice to meet you uncle Tom" and that was when Tom smiled and said "The same to you Draco" and then the family was greeted by madam Pomphrey with treys of food and Tom said, "Nothing like Hogwarts food is better than having it in the Hospital" and his children and nephew started laughing at the small joke that was made and so Harry asked how many time his dad was in the Hospital having Meals and so Tom told them he was in their over a hundred times not just himself but Bellatrix too and so the small group ate a nice lunch and then let Harry get more sleep.


	9. Bellatrix returns

**Harry Riddle and the love of a Gryffindor Muggleborn :1**

 **chapter nine: Bellatrix returns**

Two Days had passed since Tom Riddle had returned from the dark to be a father to his long lost children and now he missed his wife every time he looks at Mia fore she is a spitting image of a younger Bellatrix. Tom had just hoped that Bellatrix hasn't lost her mind in that god awful prison where she suffers. Harry and Mia got to know their father and the fact that they all love the sport Quiditch and during the Afternoon Albus walked up to the family of three soon to be four and said "Tom for my silly mistake of creating the darkness within you i wish to ask would you like to return Home and teach Defence Against The Dark Arts" Tom looked at his son and daughter and said "I would be delighted to Professor" and that brought a smile to both Harry and Mia. During Lunch Tom sat at the Slytherin Table with his Son now Lord Slytherin and his daughter now Lady Ravenclaw and he decided to tell them that He himself was lord Slytherin and that Bellatrix was Lady Ravenclaw many years ago and now his children hold the mantle and they should do proud to the school. Meanwhile in Azkaban an auror with hot Pink hair had walked up to Bellatrix Riddle's cell and said, "Aunt Bella your trial is tomorrow and you get to see your twin children" this caught the attention of the fine sexy dark haired woman and so she walked to the door and asked "Were are my Harry and Mia Tonks?" and so Tonks replied, "Hogwarts Mia broke the darkness and brought uncle Tom back he is with them" this made Bella cry she missed her husband and she longed to see her thought to be dead children.

The next day was the trial of Bellatrix Riddle and so Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Tom, Harry and Mia Riddle and Draco Malfoy all left Hogwarts and appeared in the ministry of magic where the trial would take place in the court room. On the way down Harry saw His two other god fathers and he shouted Uncle Lucius uncle Sirius, That was when Draco and Mia turned and saw who Harry was looking at and the three children ran to their uncles and hugged them while Harry whispered into Lucius's ear "Free my mum for me" "I will try Harry i promise" came the soft reply and then they all entered the court room Harry Draco and Mia in the guest box with Tom and Severus while Albus took his role as chief warlock and Sirius and Lucius took their Lord of house seats and Narcissa taking the Lady of the house seat next to Lucius who smiled to one another Next to them Sirius saw someone he had loved for many years Lady Amelia Bones and she was a tough nut to crack but Sirius knew her soft spots and so he thought he might as well ask her to Dinner one night just her and him. Soon enough Albus asked the auror's to bring in Bellatrix and so a woman who looked as extravagant even in her chains and Prison uniform stood still and told the court "I'm thankful for this thank you headmaster" and that was when she looked at the guest section and saw her two wonderful miracles and her husband who she missed dearly and so she let out a sob of tears in a happy state that she got to see her family and that pushed he confidence to the breaking point and she felt as if she could win her case for her children's sake.

Before the questioning Bellatrix asked to be put under the truth Potion and everyone was shocked but nonetheless the auror put Three drops on the said to be dark woman's tongue and her questioning began. Albus Opened up with " ** _is your name Bellatrix black riddle?"_** Bella replied " _ **Yes" "Are you a death eater?" "No my husband and i went dark after our twin babies were taken from us"**_ This stunned the courts and then the question was on the tip of his tongue but he was afraid to ask so a member from the wizengmont said it for him "Who had Taken your babies Mrs. Riddle?" a glare towards Dumbledore was all the reassurance the courts needed to find the chief warlock and headmaster of the most famous wizarding school had taken the children and caused a dark lord to rise. Soon the courts turned on Dumbledore and it was Sirius who asked, "Who's children did you swap Harrison and Mia Riddle with? " And so Albus told the court about how the Potter twins shared the same first name's as the Riddle twins and that Harry and Mia Potter died five minutes of being born it broke Sirius's heart but the headmaster carried on and told them how he turned up to the Hospital and placed glamour charms on Harry and Mia Riddle to make them look like the younger versions of Lily and James Potter then burned the dead bodies of the real Potter twins and that Tom and Bellatrix Riddle were given bad news about their children's fake death and that James and Lily Potter walked up to them and gave them the condolences and left with the real Riddle twin disguised as the Potter babies. This brought a tear to every eye in the room Frank and Alice Longbottom looked to the man they looked up to and said "Your nothing but a monster Dumbledore leader of the light but it was not the Riddles who went Dark it was you" and then the court judged Bellatrix and she came out clean and this made her children run form the guest box and into their mothers arms which made Tom smile as he walked up to his wife and kissed her while Hugging his children at the same time.

Since it was not a school day Tom shouted to the courts "There will be a ball at Malfoy Manor since My little nephew gave me the idea and bring the children my family has returned" and this made the whole court smile and Narcissa and Lucius walked up to their son and said "Well done our little dragon" at this Draco blushed and asked if he could invite the lords and ladies of Hogwarts and their friends and this made both Malfoy adults Smile and said "of course son" and soon the Riddle, Malfoy, Severus and Sirius made their way to Malfoy Manor where Narcissa hugged her older sister and both had tears in their eyes saying how much they missed each other and then Narcissa and Sirius said "We kept out word Bella we said we would find them" and that made Bellatrix hug her favourite cousin and then her son, daughter and Husband again. Hours later the Ball at Malfoy Manor was jam packed with witches and Wizards all over England and before anyone could speak Harry placed the sonorous charm on himself and said, "Myself and the other three heir's to Hogwarts have decided to have the headmaster removed and have a better person take his place that person is Professor Minerva McGonagall" and from out of nowhere Minerva said "Thank you my lord" and then the night went on with food and drinks and some dancing Harry asked Hermione to dance and the gryffindor bookworm blushed as she accepted his offer and this got the attention of everyone in the room including Bellatrix and Tom as they smiled towards their boy.


	10. new rules

**Harry Riddle and the love of a Gryffindor Muggleborn :1**

 **chapter ten:new rules**

When everything returned back to normal all the students were back in school and Bellatrix Joined Tom in a family quarters at Hogwarts a place she missed very much since she was bright and the previous Lady ravenclaw who was sorted into slytherin just like her daughter who she realised looked a lot like her this made her smile. After their First Class Harry, Mia and Draco ran to the Riddle family quarters so Harry and Mia could tell their mother how they have been doing and about the idea of new rules for not just the school but also the house's this made Bellatrix Happy but she asked her twin Terror's "where have you been before cissy and Siri found you?" this question put a sad and hurt look on their faces and she knew something was wrong so she let them tell the story of the five years they were dragged up by Muggles they thought to be their aunt and Uncle while their son was given what ever he asked for and how Vernon had used his belt on them and the scars they had this brought a tear to her eyes and Bellatrix just said "I'm home now no one will hurt you my dark prince and princess" this brought a smile to their faces and soon classes continued with the first Flying lesson of the year which Harry, Mia and Draco was looking forward to.

Outside in the courtyard The first year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's with the exception of a few Huffelpuff's and Ravenclaw's were all waiting for Madam Hooch to arrive. When the Professor finally arrived Bellatrix decided to observe from the bench that was close by and soon the class was asked to step up to the left right of the broomsticks and place their right hand over the broom and shout up. The first brooms that shot up were Harry, Mia, Draco, Neville, Susan and Hermione due to Harry's help and then from out of nowhere Ron's broom shot up and smashed into his face causing people to laugh and so he just picked up the broom and held it in his right hand and they all waited for the next instruction. When everyone had hold of their brooms Madam Hooch asked the students to mount the broom and to grip it tight everyone found it funny when she had to adjust Ron's Broom while telling him that he had been holding the broom wrong for years this made Draco, Harry and Mia smile since they had been riding at the age of six thanks to Lucius, Narcissa and Sirius they found flying amazing just how the wind takes them to a place all their own.

Half way through the lesson Ron made fun of Neville saying he would break his neck and it made the poor lad lose his confidence and when Madam Hooch blew her whistle Neville lost control of his broom and shot of too quick and was out of control in the air. Harry being Noble to help the people in danger got on his broom and raced towards the struggling boy and helped him down to the ground but before either boy hit the ground Ron threw a rock at a great speed and Harry noticed it heading for Neville so he put his hand in front of the boy and caught the Rock and then drifted Himself and Neville to the ground. Before madam Hooch could shout at Harry for being reckless Bellatrix rushed over to make sure her son was ok then she gave him a hug and told him "You did well" and soon Severus walked out of the castle with a young man who were walking over to the first years and said "Mr. Riddle this is Marcus Flint he saw how fast you caught whatever it was you caught and has asked if you could join the slytherin quiditch team" Harry, Mia and Draco all had shocked looks on their faces and Bellatrix held a pleased expression on her face she asked when the next practice was and flint said "Next Saturday" and Bellatrix said "he will be there" this made Ron mad and so he and the rest of Gryffindor minus Neville and Hermione headed for Gryffindor tower.

Later on During the evening Harry looked at Mia then Susan then Neville and they all nodded their heads then Harry stood up and said "I Lord Slytherin along with Ladies Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff and Lord Gryffindor has come up with some new rules that you will follow for the school and the house's one of them is to not bully another student if so it will be two weeks worth of detention with the professor who see's it and another one it House unity their has been a feud between three houses vs one and it makes us sick some of us might have been friends before coming her at the age of eleven and that friendship died when you were put in enemies house's so House unity is a new rule if there is a problem with a student then tell a teacher don't take it upon yourselves to finish anything and last thing Their will be Study groups year by year and if you don't join the groups and study then you will fail and if you fail you will be held back a year." After three of the rules were mentioned the staff and most of the students clapped while others moaned and groaned and then Dinner was served and before anyone one ate Bellatrix and Tom stood up and said "To the new rules" and then the staff joined in and then they all ate while tom smiled to their son with the expression saying well done and his son smiled back and then carried on eating.

The next morning when The slytherin first years walked into the Great hall they all saw Ron messing around with a package that was delivered by Harry's owl and so Harry Pulled out his wand and cast a quick silent tripping jinx and then wondered to the package and stroked his owl and then opened the package to find a brand new Nimbus 2000 when he looked up he saw his parents smiling at him and then he smiled back and the Slytherins gathered around to see the new broom and so Flint said "Training has been moved to today" and the team all smiled at Harry and then the slytherins said that they will watch their new seeker in action and so everyone had their breakfast and then the whole of slytherin house headed for the quiditch pitch.


	11. first game

**Harry Riddle and the love of a** **Gryffindor Muggleborn:1**

 **chapter eleven:first game**

After all the training Harry was ready for his first game he was excited to play proper quiditch game and it was for his own house. When the Slytherin quiditch Team walked onto the pitch Madam Hooch asked for the captains to shake hands and then the fourteen players rose high off the ground. Within five minutes of the game Harry felt the air brush past his skin and he loved the feeling Once the players noticed Madam Hooch step on the field Harry recognised the trunk that held the quiditch balls and soon two balls Harry recognised them as the menacing bludgers and then the golden snitch was released and it travelled around Harry first and then around the Gryffindor seeker a young third year once the Quaffle was in the air the game had begun with the Slytherin team capturing the quaffle and speeding towards the Gryffindor goal post to score. In the Slytherin stands Mia and Draco was watching how well Harry was flying but something caught their eyes in the Gryffindor stands Ron was muttering something and soon Mia looked towards her brother and noticed he had lost control of his broom. Back in the Gryffindor stands Hermione looked scared for Harry's life and she was only a seat behind the youngest Weasley boy she heared him muttering a broom jinx and she noticed that his sight was on Harry so she did what she thought was right and knocked Ron's connection with Harry's broom. After Harry got back on his broom he started looking for the golden snitch and it was a long search. Meanwhile the rest of the game was going smoothly with Slytherin in the lead by just 30 points and this was making the Slytherins cheer and the Gryffindor's Boo all but one lion was booing the Snakes and that was Hermione.

While watching the Game Tom and Bella was concerned about Harry when he lost control of his broom it scared them thinking they would lose their boy after just getting him back. When they saw him gain control of his broom once again they let out a breath they had no idea that they were holding and soon the game continued with Harry searching for the snitch. Back in the game Harry saw glittering gold not so far from the goal post and so he shot off faster than a bullet that you see in muggle crime shows and the Slytherin's were watching as their lord looked like a blur to the human eye. It was unreal the Gryffindor Seeker was looking all over the pitch for that golden sparkle but when she noticed that blur of Green and silver she knew it to be the Slytherin seeker and so she followed the young first year but was unable to catch up due to his magnificent speed. Harry was ecstatic he felt the air rush past him as he sped his way for a Slytherin victory and he was only inches away when the tiny ball made a dive for the ground Harry dived straight after the snitch remembering all the training he had done when he was at Malfoy manor and in school with the team and just before he crashed into the ground Harry clutched the Golden snitch in his hand and then he fell from his broom and landed hard on the ground.

After watching Harry let go of his broom to make a slytherin victory Bellatrix was out of her seat to make her way over to her boy who looked to be in pain. When Bellatrix reached Harry she saw the snitch and so the game had finished with a Slytherin victory she was proud of Harry but she also saw the painful expression on his face and she asked "What happened my dark prince" and harry just let out a cry of pain and that was when Hermione came forward and said "Ron Weasley was jinxing Harry's broom" this made the school look at the only remaining boy in the Gryffindor stand and soon Minerva McGonagall cast sonorous and said "Mr. Weasley you will serve detention for two weeks with me seven till nine and if you don't show you will serve it with Professor Tom Riddle" Ron paled and the mention of the old dark lords name knowing that people still have a bit of the dark side in them and soon Tom had picked up his son and carried him to the Hospital wing while the rest of the Slytherins and the other lord and ladies followed closely behind as to not anger the once most feared Dark lord. Once Tom had gotten Harry to the Hospital wing Bellatrix had entered right behind them and called for Madam pomfrey but no one came so Bella did the diagnostic on her own son and noticed he had three cracks in his spine and a broken rib.

After getting all the problems Harry was going through and so she shouted "Severus get your arse her now" and soon the head of Slytherin house had entered and asked what he could do for them and so Bella said "I need Skeli-grow and i need it now" and so Severus went through Madam Pomfrey's cabinets and found the potion that was asked for and so he brought it to Bellatrix and so Bella said "Tom darling when i say lift Harry so i can put this down his throat" Tom nodded and when Bella said "Now" Tom lifted Harry up and Bella made Harry drink the potion and then he was placed back down so he could rest while the potion worked its magic to help re fix the bones so Harry could be back at full strength. During the night Harry had woken up in a shed load of Pain and nobody was with him not until the school matron came in and saw the pain the young Lord was going through it was making her Heart bleed so she called for the headmistress and soon Professor McGonagall came through and saw the pain Harry was going through and so she stunned him and asked for a pain relief potion along with a dreamless sleep potion So Harry could sleep without any problems and soon Both ladies had left to get some sleep for the day ahead.


	12. new revealings

**Harry Riddle and the love of a** **Gryffindor Muggleborn:1**

 **chapter twelve: new revealings**

After the trouble Ron had caused Neville, Mia and Susan got together to talk about expelling Ron but they needed Harry to agree so they were making plans to go see him in the Hospital wing later on due to not being let out. Classes were Boring and Dull for Mia, Draco, Neville and Hermione normally Mia would have thrown the squib and Mudblood comment right about now after learning the word and having them drilled into their heads since the age of seven but no she actually liked the company Neville and Hermione gave even when she was annoying and going all bookworm on them all during Class Mia said to herself "No wonder Harry likes her" and Draco caught onto what she said and so Draco asked "Who does Harry Like Mia" and so Mia pointed to Hermione and Draco nodded his agreement and soon they all started learning the protago shield spell in DADA with Tom. Everyone but Ron was paying attention due to him thinking that Tom was here to start recruiting younger Death eaters. After class the first years all had a free period so Mia, Neville, Susan, Hermione and Draco all went to the Hospital wing where they all walked up to Harry and so Mia started " Harry me and the others thought we should expel Ron for what he did to you the other day during the game but we need your approval" Harry was thinking Long and Hard and just said "No he will go on my new Slytherin Punishment System" Mia and Draco looked puzzled and then Harry continued "If a Lion wants to mess with the snakes then the Detentions he has will be more than uncomfortable they will be in the dungeon with their worst nightmares" Mia looked at Harry and thought 'What's gotten into him' and Draco said "Nice one Harry" and then Harry said "Each house will have their own Punishment System and if a student from another House crosses that of the others then the house that the Student has crossed will deal with that house's punishment" Mia looked at her twin and Said "Not a bad idea Bro" and so Susan came up with the idea of placing the students who are in her house or Cross her hose would end up in Devil snare, Mia came up with No library or books for them to study with and then Neville came up with no quiditch training and so the two lords and ladies were in agreement.

Two days later Harry was allowed to leave the Hospital wing in time for dinner and so he met up with Neville, Mia and Susan and all four walked into the great hall. When they entered the everyone at the tables stood all but Ron and soon Harry, Neville, Mia and Susan walked to the front of the hall and Harry stepped forward and said "Me and the others have come up with new punishment Systems I being Lord Slytherin has come up with being with your own worst nightmares in every detention you face that goes for all of you" Neville went next and said "I Lord Gryffindor came up with no quiditch Practice" Mia went next and said "I Lady Ravenclaw came up with No library or books to study with" and then Susan went and spoke last "I Lady Huffellpuff came up with being placed in devil snare and left until you apologise" A student from Gryffindor asked if the other punishments had the same installations as Lord Slytherins and so Harry came up and said "Yes it does and since one of the Lions crossed my lines and attacked me in a quiditch game not so long ago he will be the first to experiences the punishment System of Slytherin" everyone looked at Ron and the boy started to shake and then two other red heads stood up and said "Ronikins fear and worst nightmares are Spiders big or small" Harry thanked the two and Ron started to scream knowing he had no choice but to go and now it was to be with loads of Spiders.

After the Punishment system was laid out for the whole student body Harry and Mia returned to the Slytherin table where the quiditch team came round and hugged him the girls even gave him a kiss on the cheek and made him blush. Mia was sat next to a stunning Blonde girl who was also sat next to a dark haired girl both the girls were talking in hushed tones and Mia could hear what was being said and it was the blonde girl who started talking "Did you see how she laid down the rule fro no books or library it was so cool" Mia liked this girl and then the girl on the other side of the blonde said "Geez Daphne its as if you like this girl and i don't mean friends i mean more than that" Daphne blushed and said "So what if i do we share the same dorm with her and she is cute" Mia turned away blushing mad she knew she didn't like boys in that way but she had no idea a girl in her house liked her back it was something she never imagined. Before Mia could talk to the girl she just shot out of her seat and this made Harry, Draco, Tom and Bellatrix out of their seats chasing Mia. When Harry found his sister he asked her what made her run like her life depended on it and so just as the rest of the group came round the corner Mia said "That Daphne Greengrass girl she said i was cool and she admitted to liking me as in like like" Harry Mia "It's OK to like girls Mia don't be afraid i knew you didn't like boys from when Goyle took the piss and then me giving him the left and right and Daphne seems like a nice girl. Hey how about me you, Draco mum and dad go back to their quarters and have our meal there" Bella said that it was a great idea and Mia agreed and so they all made their way to the riddle family quarters where Bella told the family that she was now the second School nurse for term and then she had an interview at for a summer job everyone was happy and soon meals for five appeared and the family began eating.

After eating in the Riddle Family quarters Harry, Mia and Draco made their way back to the Slytherin common room just as the rest of the Slytherins arrived and Harry spoke in Parsletounge " _Open"_ Everyone was shocked and scared knowing they had a parslemouth in their house but they realised he is the son of a parslemouth and soon they calmed down and so the girls all went to their dorms and now Mia was going to finally talk to the Dorm Daphne, Tracey, Pansy, Millicent and Mia were all talking and that was Mia's cue and she said "What do you girls think about liking the same gender as yourselves?" Pansy said she found it weird but she liked Draco and everyone knew that Millicent was too bothered since she wasn't interested in either boy or girl Tracey looked at Daphne since they had this conversation already and so she said "It's your choice who you like just hope they like you back" Daphne said "I like girls not much into boys but i know i like girls and i have my eye on one" Mia said that she liked girls and she had her eyes on one too Daphne went red hoping it to be her but before Mia told anyone who it was she grabbed her Pjs and went to the showers to get cleaned. Just as Mia turned the water to her shower on Daphne walked in with her Pjs and got in the shower next to Mia and so Daphne asked "Hey Mia can i ask who is it you like?" Mia went bright red even though Daphne couldn't see and then Mia said "She's not too far from me as we speak in fact shes in the shower next to me" Daphne heared this and realised Mia was talking about her and so she blushed a deep crimson red as she just sank to the floor with tears of happiness in her eyes. When Mia finished her shower Daphne had gotten out too and wrapped her towel around her like Mia did and soon both girls were in their Pjs Mia in her female Slytherin ones and Daphne in her plain Green silk Pjs and then they both left the bathroom and went to bed.


	13. nightmares

**Harry Riddle and the love of a** **Gryffindor Muggleborn:1**

 **chapter thirteen: Nightmares**

After finishing his final Detention Ron was still shaking with fear and almost wet himself since he was in a room full of spiders he was scared out of his mind as he made his way back to the Gryffindor boys dorm to change and then sleep. During the night Ron kept waking up due to a nightmare about Monstrous spiders that could eat a human being whole it was scaring him to death that he couldn't get back to sleep so he closed the curtains around his bed and he pulled out his wand and cast lumos so he could write a letter to his mother about the torture he had gone through he knew his mother would come help him and so the game was on between the weasley's and Harry riddle. When it hit around six in the morning Ron left the Gryffindor common room and made his way to the owlery to deliver his letter to his mother so she could sort the so called dark prince out once and for all. Since today was a day off of lessons Ron felt that his payback would finally come around and he would be top dog and take everything away from him. When Ron made his way back into the castle he had only half an hour left until breakfast so he made his way to the great hall where he spotted Harry, Mia, Draco, Tom, Bellatrix, Daphne, Tracey, Hermione, Neville and Susan he was a little scared but the sorting hat didn't put him in the lions den for nothing so he plucked up his so called courage and made his way to the Gryffindor table to await breakfast so his day of greatness could begin.

When breakfast was served Ron started to shovel food into his mouth at the disgust of the members of his house it was not a nice sight but he didn't care he just carried on. Meanwhile at the Slytherin table Harry noticed Ron had a smug look on his face while he ate so he wondered what he was up to and so he nudged his sister and said "Hey Mia have you seen Weasley it seems he's up to something" Mia looked at Ron and nodded her agreement then Draco cut in and said "What do you suppose he's up to Harry?". Harry had no clue so h just mentioned that they should put it behind them and carry on eating breakfast so they could hang around the castle doing their own thing. After breakfast was over Harry and Draco stood up but when Harry noticed Mia didn't join them he asked "Mia are you not coming?" Mia looked at her twin and said " Not today Harry i'm spending the day with Daphne and Tracey" Harry looked a little down but then Mia said "Hey ill hang around later OK" Harry nodded and left the great with Draco talking about the next quiditch game against the badgers and soon a full blown conversation broke out about how Harry will bring the Slytherins victory once again.

When Harry left Ron had stood up and left the great hall behind them and Mia noticed this so she, Daphne and Tracey followed Ron to see where he was going thank go he wasn't following them but he did look kind of suspicious so they carried on following him until he disappeared. This was kind of strange since Mia was right behind him so she just turned to Daphne and Tracey and said "Let's just leave Weasley for a bit he will turn back up later" and soon the three girls made their way to the lake where they were all laughing about the squid splashing water at them they found it funny that a creature that seems dangerous was harmless so they just sat their while Mia used an advanced heating charm that her father had taught her to dry off their clothes and soon they were making their way back to the castle so they could got and study in the library and so they entered the Slytherin common room and grabbed their Homework so they could go to the library. When the three Slytherin girls entered the library Madam Pince nodded to Mia showing her respect for Lady Ravenclaw and so Mia, Daphne and Tracey all sat down and started working through their Potions and Herbology Homework.

After Mia, Daphne and Tracey left the library they were starting to make their way to the great hall when they were suddenly surrounded by Ron and three other Gryffindors with their wands trained on the three Snake's. Even though Mia, Daphne and Tracey knew more spells to knock the four Lions on their arses they also knew when they were outnumbered so they allowed Ron and his three friends to take them hostage inside a fourth of Mia's castle. When Ron finally stopped outside an unused classroom he opened the door and had Mia, Daphne and Tracey dragged in and placed on chairs where they were tied down so they couldn't move. After the three girls were tied down safely and secure a plump red headed woman came from out of the darkness of the room and spoke "I'm Molly Weasley and i hear your brother has gotten my Ron into trouble for no reason" Ron smiled but Mia laughed and said "Is that what he said well Molly your soon made Harry's broom Jinx during the Slytherin Gryffindor quiditch match and it was a Gryffindor who ratted him out" Ron looked at his mother and said "It's not true she's lying mum" Molly believed Ron and so she said "Just wait until i put a case against your brother then see him lose everything" then Ron cut in and said "Then he will bead at my feet and you will have to watch" this made Mia have a look of horror on her face.

Once the girls were let go they ran straight to the Riddle family quarters and Mia ran straight into her mother. When Bellatrix looked at her daughters face she knew something was wrong so she said "What's the matter my dark princess?" and then Mia said "Have you seen Harry anywhere at all" Bellatrix shook her head and then Mia started to panic and so she told her mother everything that happened to them since this morning from How Ron looked suspicious to them going to the lake then the library then being captured by Ron and three other lions. Bella had a shocked look on her face but that was going to change as Mia continued " And then this plump woman came out and said she was going to prosecute Harry and then Ron said he would have Harry dead at his feet while i watch" Bellatrix was now beyond angry as she held her crying daughter now worried about her son Bellatrix asked her personal house elf to find Harry so she knew he was OK. After a while the House elf returned with Harry and Draco who seemed safe and sound and Mia just left her mothers side and into Harry while saying "Thank god your OK" Harry was confused by his sisters actions and words and so Daphne re told him the adventures of this morning from breakfast to about half an hour ago and soon Harry flipped his lid and lost his temper that made the whole castle shake and then he said "Weasley has no idea who he is messing with"and then Harry and Draco left the Riddle family quarters on a search for a certain red headed wizard who hurt Mai and her Girlfriend and her Friend.


	14. unforgettable pain

**Harry Riddle and the love of a** **Gryffindor Muggleborn:1**

 **chapter fourteen: Unforgettable pain**

After searching the grounds for Ron Harry then looked each floor until he found him weather it took him minutes or hours he wouldn't stop. After checking the seventh to third floor Harry and Draco heared the bell for lunch so they made their way down to the Great hall so they could eat to refill their energy to carry on their hunt. Upon arriving in the great Hall Harry and Draco spotter the ginger prick they were after so instead of making his way over to where his sister and friends were at the Slytherin table Harry along with Draco walked to Ron and this did not go unnoticed by the staff or the students and once the boys got to Ron he looked up at them with a smug smile on his face but they had one or pure anger and so Harry grabbed Ron by the collar of his shirt and soon he started to give him the beating he deserved. The lions were close to helping Ron until they heared Harry say "You like kidnapping girls and taking them dear old mummy an my sister was one of them how dare you tie her up and tell her i will be DEAD at your feet" this was not the sort of outburst anyone expected from Harry but then again Ron had gotten on his nerves so much that he just let it all out. Tom looked at Ron as if he was going to kill him but he stayed next to Bellatrix and allowed her to calm him down while the other Professors tried to get Harry of of Ron but was un able due to Harry threatening to Sack the lot of them.

Mia had never Seen Harry or Draco this mad before yh maybe once when they Just turned six when Goyle decided to upset Mia but that was then now was much worse and she had to stop Harry before he kills Ron yeah the idiot deserved it but Mia wasn't going to let her brother and cousin end up in wizarding prison for murder so she rushed to Harry and said "Harry stop please" When Harry looked at Mia he then turned back to Ron and gave him two more punches that broke his nose jaw and ribs. Ron looked really banged up and so Harry said "Hogwarts remove him from my sight before i kill him" and soon Ron was removed the Great hall and sent to the Hospital wing. After witnessing the brutality of what Harry could do when he was in one hell of a bad mood the students all backed away from Lord Slytherin and soon Harry and Draco left the Great hall and made their way to the Slytherin common room where they could cool off a little. Harry was shocked that he scared his sister and the other students but when he was just three years old he promised to look after Mia from the world and he was the one who mainly got hit by the Dursley's he took most of her punishments so she wouldn't get hut but she got some too but he was the one who loved his sister too much to see her get hurt. Draco on the other hand had never had to help protect anyone until Harry and Mia came into the picture he knew Harry was tough but he was tough too and so he looked out for his two favourite cousins the only two cousins he had in the wizarding world.

In the Hospital wing Ron was in a bad shape and his parent came bursting in and Molly screamed "OH Ron my poor boy who did this to you i must know" Ron could Barry talk but he managed to say Riddle and then he passed out due to the pain he was going through". When Molly heared Ron say Riddle she went ballistic and made her way out of the Hospital wing leaving Ron with Arthur. When Molly made it to the Great hall she shouted "Where is he?" everyone looked up to see the Weasley matriarch and Minerva stood up and said "Who is it your looking for Molly" and then Molly said "The Riddle brat my boy is in the hospital wing because of him" Bella stood up and said "How dare you call my son a brat he was only defending his sister for what you and your son had done" Molly froze when she saw Bellatrix and she said "You should be behind bars" Bellatrix didn't take that comment well and so Tom Stood up and said "Mrs. Weasley my son only did what any brother would do for their sister and i for one don't blame him one bit" Molly was more shocked to See the once most feared Dark lord and she shouted " You murdered my friend the Potters you should not be here" Tom looked horrified at his actions while he was a dark lord but them Minerva stood up once again and said "Molly you are out of line Tom and Bellatrix had their children taken from them the day the Potters lost their twin children Dumbledore is the one and only Dark mastermind in this world" Molly tried to make Minerva see her point of view but nobody was budging.

After a while Harry and Draco had returned to the Great hall only to come face to face with a very angry Molly weasley and that was when trouble stared and Molly said to Harry "You are going to pay boy" and with that she pulled out her wand and cast several spells that had made Harry cast a strong shielding charm and soon a full blown out fight had come from Molly. After a few minutes Harry's shield had broken and one of Molly's spells had hit Harry hard in his chest making the young Lord go flying into a pillar that had broke due to the collision of Harry's body and rock and soon the Pillar had landed right on top of Harry causing the whole of Slytherin house to place Molly in a strong binding spell not allowing her to move and soon Bellatrix and Tom along with Mia, Draco and Minerva had left to go see if Harry was OK but when they got to him they saw a puddle of blood and this caused Both Bellatrix and Tom to break down and cry and Mia just sobbed on Draco's shoulder thinking Ron was now correct saying Harry would be dead at his feet one day. After a while Tom had gone from being himself and now back to being The most feared dark lord Voldemort with his Killer red crimson eyes everyone was now shaking in their seats as he made his way over to Molly and with two deadly words on his mind but before he could utter the word a small cough from under the pillar caused him to turn around and soon the Dark lord had left Tom once again as he rushed back to see his son struggling to keep his strength and soon Harry Riddle had gone so pale his lips had turned blue. This made the staff come and remove the pillar so Bellatrix and Tom could get their son the medical attention he needed before his life ran out.


	15. survivor

**Harry Riddle and the love of a** **Gryffindor Muggleborn:1**

 **chapter fifteen:** **survivor**

The days actions made by Molly Weasley had caused young Lord Harry Riddle Slytherin to slip to and from life in the hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey had sent the young boy to the most equipped wizarding hospital known to wizarding kind . Meanwhile at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry Molly Weasley was sent to the Dark tower to await Madam bones the head of the DMLE to see what her punishment was for causing a near death to a minor and a lord at that. Deeper in the castle the Riddle family sat with the headmistress crying their eyes out thinking they may lose Harry and this was all Ron Weasley's fault and so Mia left the group and called for a meeting with Lord Gryffindor Neville Longbottom and Lady Huffelpuff Susan Bones to see what they could do to the Ginger prick for the damage he had caused for Lord Slytherin and his family. Meanwhile in the headmistress's office Madam Bones had just come through the fireplace whipping the soot from her clothes and made her way to see the headmistress. When Minerva welcomed Madam Bones she told her about the trouble a certain boy had caused to make Lord Slytherin rather angry that he almost beat him to death but stopped because of Ron and his mother had kidnapped Mia Riddle and two other Slytherin girls and threatened Harry's life. Amelia bones had heard loads of stories about that and so she said "I must see the memory from each girl before I can say it's true" Minerva nodded her head and called for and house elf. when the house elf arrived Minerva said "Twink i need you to get me Mia Riddle, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis for me please" after his orders were given Twink left the office in a pop and then reappeared with the three girls who were asked for. When Madam Bones asked for the memory of their kidnapping the girls each shuddered but none the less took their wands and pointed it at their heads and focused on the day that happened. Once each girl pulled a silver strand out of their Head Minerva gave them a Vile and soon they them to Madam Bones.

When Madam bones had the vile's in her hand she asked Minerva to see if she could use the Pensive and when she poured Mia's memory in she was sucked into the magical bowl and she watched as the girls had left the library to being surrounded by Ron and three other Gryffindor's and then Taken to Ron's mother. It shocked her that Molly was trying to have Harry prosecuted for Ron's detention under the Slytherins new Punishment System and she was equally shocked to find out that Ron tried to have Harry killed during a quiditch match and the boy lie to his mother. After leaving the pensive she poured in Daphne's memory and saw the same thing and then the same thing again with Tracey's memory. Soon Madam bones had enough evidence to have Molly thrown into Azkaban prison for at least 10 years and Ron expelled from Hogwarts. When she asked the Punishment for Ron Mia said " Myself Lord Gryffindor and Lady Huffelpuff said we should have Mr. Ronald Weasley expelled from school but we can't pull the vote unless Lord Slytherin agrees and due to him being in we cant do anything" Amelia listened to the girl and then she said "Well we can gladly say we can put Molly Weasley in Azkaban for at least 10 to 12 years for what she has done to you and your brother you may go now ladies thank you" Once the Girls left Amelia asked "Where is Molly Minerva?" and so Minerva said "The dark tower awaiting you" and soon Madam Bones had left the office and made her way to the Dark tower.

When Amelia made it to the Dark Tower Molly had said" Oh Amelia thank god im saved" but Amelia said "Mrs Molly Weasley you are under arrest and sentenced to Azkaban for 12 years for Kidnapping and almost killing a minor and A lord for that matter" Molly had a look of fear on her face then she said "But you cant do that to me i was defending my son"and then Amelia said "And your son tried to kill Lord Slytherin in a quiditch game and young Lord Slytherin was only defending his sister therefore he is a free man and you are not so lucky" and then Amelia had taken Molly to the Headmistress's office and went to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder and called out "Azkaban Prison Riddle island" and then the two ladies were gone in a flash of emerald green flames. Once both Ladies were gone Minerva was going through every scenario in her head to see how this could have all played out and so she just pondered on it all while she sat in her chair and looked every bit her age. After pondering in her Office Minerva had left to go to the Great hall for Dinner with the rest of the school. When Dinner was served the whole School had started to eat when all of a sudden the castle started to shake as if an earthquake had hit but it was much worse as if someones anger had gone through the roof nobody had felt so much anger in their life and it was only increasing by the minute The castle was now starting to turn Green and Silver every inch of the stone was turning the same Green and Silver of Slytherin house and this could only happen if Lord Slytherin was here but that was impossible he was in hospital recovering but boy was everyone wrong.

The doors to the great hall was blown to pieces and then Harry Riddle Lord Slytherin the Serpent King had walked in and he was really pissed his eyes were changing from the beautiful emerald green to a shiny Crimson red. The sight was enough to make everyone shiver in fear and that was what happened every student shivered at the sight of one Harry Riddle and soon he spoke but it was not his normal voice it was a cold dark evil voice that came from a boy his age "The Weasley boy is here by expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry so mote it be"and with those words spoken Ron had vanished from the school and Harry had gone back to normal his eyes gone back to the beautiful Emerald green and his voice became that of his own the voice everyone loved and soon Mia shoot from her seat and rushed to her twin. Upon clashing her body with his Harry hugged his sister so hard he never wanted to let go and it was that hug that proved Harry was so protective of his only sibling and he was going to defend her no matter what. After the whole Lord Slytherin anger part the castle had turned back to normal so warm and comfortable and Harry and Mia joined their Slytherin brothers and sisters at the Slytherin table and Harry was given a great welcoming back from everyone and then Dinner had continued from there.


	16. Halloween

**Harry Riddle and the love of a** **Gryffindor Muggleborn:1**

 **chapter sixteen: Halloween**

October 31st had finally arrived and people were getting ready for the Halloween feast that was said to be spectacular all the students were looking forward to it but Tom Riddle was not he was suffering since he had killed his friends the Potter when he went dark he felt their pain and it was making him wonder if he should have been forgiven. When Harry and Mia came back into his life he realised that he was forgiven by all and he was happy to be back with his family in the only home he knew of Hogwarts with his family. During the day Harry and Mia were enjoying their classes a lot more without Ron being there it made class better and easier so they could learn rather than get annoyed with constant staring. Draco loved the new way the classes were going without weaslebee and it made him feel like his family had gotten their way like always and it made it all the so much sweeter not to have a nutcase like Ron around. After Classes were over the students were all happy and so they were all in the courtyard when Harry heared some boys taking the piss out of Hermione calling her a know it all and a Mudblood, Harry had heared enough but before he could say anything Hermione ran passed him crying her eyes out and so Harry turned to the boys and knew them to be Dean Thomas, Shemus Finnigan and Cormack McClaggen. Once the three boys saw Harry the started to shake with fear since they saw what he could do and so they all pulled a runner and left his sight.

After awhile Harry hadn't seen Hermione and he was now beginning to worry Mia saw this and said "I knew it your in love with her but i haven't seen her sorry Harry" Harry was getting depressed now until a slytherin second year said "I heared that Granger girl was in the girls bathroom"Harry was listening in and so he asked Mia to see if she would check on Hermione for him. Mia knew how much Harry cared even if he didn't show it at times he still cared and so she left in search for Hermione with the help of Daphne and Tracey. When the three girls found Hermione they were one step away from the door when all of a sudden a rotten stench came from outside and Mia knew all to well what that stench was it was a full grown mountain troll and soon the four girls all started to scream. Back in the Great hall Harry kept looking at the door to see if his sister would come back with Hermone, Tracey and Daphne but every time he looked nobody had turned up and he had no idea why. Soon enough a Huffelpuff student shouted as he entered the Great Hall "Troll on the second floor there's a troll on the second floor" and then he fainted due to shock and fear and soon the great hall started to rumble with screaming children.

Harry had just realised that Mia went to the second floor toilets to find Hermione and so he left the great hall with Draco without being noticed and so they took off at a sprint to the second floor female toilets to help the girls before the troll got to them. When the boys got to the second floor they were shocked to see the mountain troll in the girls bathroom and so without thinking both boys ran in an Harry saw his sister trembling and the other girls scared out of their whits and soon the troll started swinging it's club smashing the cubicles to the toilets and this gave Harry an idea and so he started picking up the broken wood and throwing it at the troll to catch it's attention and soon Draco caught on what Harry was doing and so he joined in and started throwing the pieces of wood. Within minutes the boys had gotten the attention of the dull stupid creature and then Harry put his plan into action and so he focused hard on what animagus form he wanted and soon he transformed into a 100ft basilisk and started to attack the Troll. After starting to feel rather tiered Harry had his lenses change to the killer one and he stared the great ugly beast that had tried to kill his sister and he made him pay in seconds the troll had fallen down dead no wounds or burn marks and soon Harry transformed back into himself and collapsed but before he could hit the ground Draco caught him and said "Don't worry Harry i'll get you some help i promise" and so Draco carried Harry to the Hospital wing followed closely by Mia, Daphne, Tracey and Hermione.

In the Hospital wing Madam pomfrey had asked what happened on so Draco told her that Harry used his cunningness to leave the great hall due to wanting to protect Mia from danger and so he ended up transforming into a 100ft Basilisk and killed the troll before it could kill Mia, Daphne, Tracey or Hermione. When Draco had finished talking Madam Pomfrey had a shocked look on her face and so Draco said "If you want Madam i can pull the memory out of my head for you" Madam pomfrey just shook her head knowing that if it has anything to do with Harry it was true and so she just told the four slytherins and Hermione to go back to the great hall and let Harry rest. After the group left madam pomfrey kept her eye on Harry to make sure he was OK since he had been through a lot already this year it had been one chaotic first term for the one Lord Slytherin from finding out who he really is to finally meeting his dad then his mother and nearly dying in a quiditch game to nearly dying at the hands of Molly Weasley because her son was telling her lies and now attacking fully grown mountain troll while transforming into a basilisk he sure has been in the wars.


	17. the duel

**Harry Riddle and the love of a** **Gryffindor Muggleborn:1**

 **chapter seventeen: the duel**

Since the troll attack Harry had still not woken up and now it had been two days people were wondering what the hell happened and only five student knew the true story witnessing it for themselves and they were not going to share their ordeal with anyone. After the days classes Mia and Draco went to go check on Harry to see if he was OK and hopefully awake. When Mia and Draco entered the Hospital wing they saw Harry was now awake and so Harry asked if Mia was ok and the others and Mia just said "Yeah thanks to you" and Harry just smiled and he was feeling rather peckish and Mia told him that he had been asleep for two days straight. Harry was shocked and soon Madam pomfrey had told Harry he was free to leave so Mia and Draco took Harry to the great hall for dinner. When the three slytherin's entered the great hall they all sat in their usual seats and when Harry caught sight of Hermione entering the great hall he noticed that she was looking at him before she took off with a run towards him and soon Harry and Hermione collided with each other in a fierce hug that just lasted for at least 20 minutes before they had more on lookers mainly from the Slytherin and Gryffindor table and it was something that Harry was not bothered about and so he opened his mouth and said "Hermione would you like to join me for dinner?" Hermione started to blush and the other Slytherins were not happy but then Harry just flashed the Slytherin lords ring and they all knew he was top dog and so Hermione nodded and joined Harry at the Slytherin table and her own house started calling her a traitor mainly Dean Thomas who took after Ron and others who think that Slytherin was full of dark wizards. Harry and Hermione just ignored everyone and started a heart filled conversation while they were having dinner and yet nobody seemed to stand up to Harry to get Hermione back to her own house table and the Staff awarded both points for showing inter house communication and so dinner became quiet.

After Dinner Harry escorted Hermione back to Gryffindor tower where they both met Neville and so Harry said "Neville my friend would you take Hermione and have her a Hot chocolate on me please and make sure she is safe" Neville nodded and Harry left a small kiss on Hermione's cheek that made her blush and she thought that maybe Slytherin house are not dark just misunderstood and so she and Neville entered and the others in the lions den looked at Hermione with sour looks and so Neville flashed his Gryffindor ring and said "Hermione Granger is under the protection of House Riddle and Longbottom you got a problem you bring it up with either Harry or Myself" and after Neville finished his small speech He led Hermione to the Girls dorm door he then Had a house elf get Hermione the Hot chocolate after saying it was on Harry Riddle and the Elf jumped up in excitement after Hearing Harry's name and the energetic creature was gone and back in seconds carrying a mug of Hot Chocolate with marshmallows and cream and then Hermione went into the girls dorm alone while supping the Hot chocolate that a certain green eyed boy had told them to get for her and she smiled while a blush crept onto her soft features and so she decided to write to her parents about one Harry Riddle and how he has done a lot for her.

The next morning Hermione had walked to the owlry so she could send her parents the letter she had written the night before. After going leaving the owlry Hermione had made her way back to the castle only to be cornered by her house mates and they all had a nasty look on their faces and Hermione was now scared and soon she screamed as she was hit by multiple stinging hexes. After the most amazing Night Harry, Draco, Mia, Daphne and Tracey were all heading to the great hall when all of a sudden Harry heared a familiar scream and so without thinking he took off at a fast pace not caring that others could see him and his sister cousin and two female friends raced to catch him but was a tad bit slow. When Harry reached where he heared the screaming he stopped and saw at least four second year and the rest of the first year Gryffindors with their wands on Hermione shooting Stinging Hexes at her and this made Harry angry way more than when Ron had kidnapped his sister the lions were beginning an all out assault on the bushy haired muggleborn and so Harry pulled his wand out and sent very powerful spells using parsletounge and soon the lions all turned to see one hell of an angry Harry Riddle. When Draco, Mia, Daphne and Tracey rounded the corner they all saw Hermione on the floor in a lot of pain and Harry was duelling the lions and soon the other four Slytherins had joined in the duel and soon an open assault from both The lions and the snakes. Half an hour into the duel the staff all wondered round the corner and to their shock they saw the duel and so Professor McGonagall raised her voice "What on earth is going on here" The duel stopped and all Harry could do was rush to Hermione's side and pick her up without causing her more pain and discomfort and so Harry said "Id keep your so called lions under control if i were you Professor before i take them all out" and so Harry left with Hermione in his arms followed closely by Draco, Mia, Daphne and Tracey. When Harry entered the Hospital wing he called for madam pomfrey and placed Hermione on one of the beds while the medi witch asked what was wrong and so Harry said that the Gryffindors had been shooting Hermione with multiple Stinging hexes and had caused her a lot of pain and that he had stood up for her and after leaving Hermione in the care of Madam pomfrey the five Slytherins left the Hospital wing in order to get some breakfast before they had to go to their first lesson of the day.

Minerva had looked very angry when she found out that her lions had hexed another one of her lions and this was not how she expected them to act it was not the way Godric Gryffindor had his house set he had the legendary house of Gryffindor under the rules of Honour Bravery and friendly not vile and cruelty she had expected more from them and they had dissapointed her greatly and now those student who attacked an unarmed opponent and had caused her pain were going to be suffering the Detention of Slytherin being locked up with their biggest fears and they also lost their own points and Harry Riddle had stood up for one of her own and not his he must really care for Hermione thought Professor McGonagall with a small sad smile on her face as she watched the five Slytherins enter the great hall for their breakfast.


	18. confessions

**Harry Riddle and the love of a** **Gryffindor Muggleborn:1**

 **chapter eighteen:confessions**

After the days classes Harry had left his sister and cousin along with his friends to go see Hermione and see if she was OK. When Harry entered the Hospital wing he spotted Hermione reading on her bed and he loved the fact that she was so quiet and so he walked up to her quietly as to not startle her and soon Hermione saw Harry and she was glad someone had come to see her it made her more Happy that that person was the boy she was dreaming about while she had some sleep during the afternoon. When Harry sat down on the edge of the bed next to Hermione he held her hand and kissed her cheek so he could just relax before telling her something important and so Harry started "Hermione i um i saw what happened today and i felt an urge to help you because i care deeply for you i have come to actually love you even though i have only known what love feels like for the past five to six years and what im trying to say is would you be my Girl Hermione Jean Granger" Hermione had tears in her eyes as she heared the words coming out of Harry and soon her Arms were around his neck as they shared their first kiss and after they broke apart Hermione said "Of course Harry" and this made the young boy Happy. After getting the all clear from Madam pomfrey Hermione was able to leave the hospital wing and so Harry decided to be funny and picked Hermione up bridal style while walking out of the Hospital and soon he carried her all the way to the Great hall making Hermione laugh and giggle all the way and the other students were shocked to see a Slytherin yet alone it being Harry Riddle carrying a Gryffindor a Muggleborn after Harry put Hermione back on her feet he kissed her again as he made his way over to the Slytherin Table and she sat at the end of the Gryffindor Table

During dinner Draco looked at Harry and said "Hey Harry um i sort of like someone but im afraid to tell her because if Pansy found out she would be furious what should i do?" Harry thought for a second and then he said"Who is it you like Dray"and then Draco looked right at Tracey and Harry knew straight away and so he said "wait here ill be back" and with that Harry stood up and approached Tracey and said "Tracey would you mind coming to the side to have a small chat please"and so Tracey looked worried but Mia reassured her that Harry wont hurt her so Tracey stood up and said "What is the Problem Harry"Harry chuckled and said "There is no problem but i must tell you that my dear cousin Draco has a small crush on you but he is too afraid to speak to you because of Pansy Pug-face Parkinson" Tracey had to laugh at that and then Tracey said "Tell Draco to meet me in five minutes he will have my answer then" Harry nodded and the two of them took their own seats once more and Draco looked at Harry and so Harry told Draco to meet Tracey in five minutes to get her answer and Draco said "Your a life saver Harry where have you been all my life"Harry just said "In a cupboard under the stairs until Sirius and Aunt Narcissa came for us" and then Draco had flash backs of what happened that day and shuddered at the memory. Within five minutes Tracey had left the great hall and then Draco hurried after her so he could find out if Tracey liked him or not. When Draco looked around he saw no sign of Tracey but he felt himself being pulled into a classroom and that was where he saw the girl who had captured his heart. When both Draco and Tracey returned to the slytherin common room they walked over to their friends holding hand. Draco had a look that could say it all and all it took was Harry to say "So i guess she said yes" and this got Harry punched by his cousin his new girlfriend Mia and her Girlfriend and it caused a force from inside Harry and all was sent flying. When Mia stood up she noticed Harry was leaving the common room and then it hit her the last time Vernon and Dudley beat him his magic forced them to go flying to the street three feat from their own.

Harry was at the lake for quite a while before making his way backup to the castle. Back in the castle the group of Slytherin first years barged into the riddle family quarters and was just reading her copy of witch weekly and for the fourth time the article was about her son. After Bella noticed her daughter Nephew and her daughter and nephews girlfriends Bella asked " Whats wrong and where is Harry?" Mia then burst into tears as she told her mother about the small joke about Draco and Tracey getting together to how the four took it a bit too far with the punching Harry to how his magic reacted and then storming off. Bella was Worried so she called tom and he was told of what happened and the Tom asked Mia "Has this happened before?" Mia nodded and said "When Vernon and Dudley attacked him when he took my punishment" Mia broke down but before she could hit the floor Daphne held her waist and kept Mia on her feet. Before Tom could ask could ask for Severus's Help in finding his son the Riddle family quarters portrait opened and Harry was stood in the door way but before walking in Harry saw his sister and cousin so he turned on the spot and walked away showing more than just anger.


	19. Christmas Plans

**Harry Riddle and the love of a Gryffindor Muggleborn :1**

 **chapter nineteen:Christmas plans**

It had been months since Harry had stopped talking to Mia or the rest of the gang the amount of times they tried to apologise Harry just ignored them. Each day as it went by After classes Harry joined Hermione at the Gryffindor table and he also studied with her in the library where it was quiet so they were peaceful while doing their work sometimes Harry took Hermione on a picnic on the school grounds when the day was nice and sometimes he offered Neville and Susan to join which sometimes they did. Today was different Harry had decided that he would show Hermione the Slytherin common room and so during breakfast Hermione joined Harry at the slytherin table and the young lord slytherin had told his girl his muggleborn his bookworm of his plans and the rest of Slytherin had heared what Harry said and they knew his word was more powerful than Professor Snape so they left it alone. After breakfast Harry and Hermione left the great hall and made their way down to the Slytherin Common room and Harry had spoken in parsletounge which spooked Hermione but he told her that its a gift nothing dark so she calmed down. Upon entering the common room some of the first years that lingered around the common room were disgusted that a lion and a muggleborn at that had come into their house the snake Pitt. Harry saw this and told them if they didn't like the fact that Hermione was here then they could leave, Nobody moved but then Pansy Parkinson spoke "I challenge you Riddle to a honour duel winner takes everything from the loser and their family" Harry thought about it and spoke softly "Your on Parkinson" Hermione was against it but Harry had a trick up his sleave and showed her the defence book written by Salazar Slytherin and this made Hermione aware that Harry wont lose.

News travelled fast and word about the honour duel between house Parkinson and Riddle Tom and Bellatrix wondered which of their two children got themselves in this mess but looking at Mia it wasn't her so it had to have been Harry since they had no sight of him at all they just hoped he knew what he was doing. Back in the slytherin common Room Harry and Hermione were looking up different techniques and stances wizards and witches use in Duels and then Harry was looking up the spells he would be able to chain together to help him win and so he was ready he just hopped his opponent was ready. Further away from the common room Pansy was now afraid she had no idea what she had just done and she knew that at one point before his dearth eater days her father John Parkinson was friends with Tom and was one of the men looking for the twins when they were discovered as missing. Back in Parkinson Manor a letter was delivered to lord Parkinson and when he read what the letter said he was not a happy man he was furious with his daughter he knew the Riddle were decedents of the Slytherin line and parslemouths for that matter well at least Tom and Harry were he wasn't sure about Mia he knew it never came from the black family line so he knew Bellatrix was not someone who possess this gift of talking to snakes but he was a furious man and he was going to witness this duel to give his stupid daughter luck at beating Harry but he knew the young lord would come out on top.

At Hogwarts Harry was at the quidditch Pitch and the stands were starting to fill up with teachers and Students by the time Pansy arrived the entire stadium was full every student and teacher including her father was there watching to see what Happens. Back on the pitch Pansy was gonna try and plead for the duel not to Happen but she knew it would never work so she sent spells towards Harry who dodged them perfectly then sending spell of his own that was too fast for poor Pansy to see and she was knocked onto her arse. When Pansy got back up she couldn't see Harry at all until she heared him use Parsletounge right behind her and soon Pansy went flying to the other end of the pitch where she hit the goal hoops with her head hard and she was out cold. By the time Pansy had woken she found herself in the Hospital wing with next to her father who was now seething with anger towards his own daughter. When the Doors to the Hospital wing had opened Lord Parkinson had seen Harry walk in and over to himself and Pansy Lord Parkinson was going to plead but Harry opened his mouth to speak "Lord Parkinson you may calm yourself as I believe you are a friend of my fathers and it was your daughter who had started this so her punishment is as i state when she gets older she will not be able to carry children and half of the Parkinson fortune will be added to my personal account oh and when classes are not on she will be helping the house elves clean and cook everyone's meal"Pansy screamed in Horror at not being able to carry the babies of her beloved Draco but half of the Parkinson fortune was now Harry Riddle's she felt stupid for the duel but she was happy she could keep her life and stay in school but she was horrified that she was to be a human house elf in school.

Christmas/Yule season had finally arrived and Harry had still not spoken to Mia or Draco or his parents when Mia was around them but to make him not feel alone Hermione spent her time with him since most people shunned her in her own house but that didn't bother her since she sent regular letters about a certain green eyed boy to her parents. Sometimes Harry had left to do whatever it was he did and it bothered Hermione that she was left unprotected and alone. During the last few days of Term Harry had spent the days with Hermione and sometimes his parents when Mia wasn't around and he enjoyed it during one of the Days Harry had spent with Hermione she had asked if he would like to join her family for Christmas and Harry was going to answer until Mia came round and said "Harry" When Harry turned to his twin he noticed something was off and then he spotted the blood coming from her head Harry lost it and said "Who did it?" and just as she said "Finnegan, Thomas and McClaggen" she passed out and So Harry said " Hermione you know the way to my parents quarters alert my father and get Severus oh and why don't your family join us at Riddle manor?" and just then Harry picked up his sister while saying "I failed my life's mission im a bad brother" When Harry got Mia to the Hospital wing Bellatrix was just finishing up with a Ravenclaw first year until she spotted Harry burst in while carrying Mia in his arms. Bella rushed over and saw the blood coming from her baby girls head and so she told Harry to lay Mia on a bed and to put pressure on to Mia's head wound and Harry did as he was told just as Tom, Severus and Hermione burst in and when Tom caught sight of his daughter he was close to losing himself but he restrained himself and asked "Who attacked my little girl?" Harry remembered the three names and then he asked his father to keep the pressure on the wound until it stopped bleeding and then he left to deal with the three people responsible.

When Harry walked to the Great Hall Draco, Daphne and Tracey all rushed up to him to find out where Mia was but all the young lord wanted was to find the three culprits to the attack and when he spotted them Having lunch he placed the sonorous charm on himself and said in an angry tone "THOMAS,FINNIEGAN AND McCLAGGEN YOU ARE IN DETENTION BY THE LAWS OF SLYTHERIN HOUSE ENJOY YOUR WORST FEARS IN THE DUNGEON" when the three boys looked at Harry Cormack McClaggen said "Why?" and then Harry spoke in a deadly tone "For the attack on my sister" that was all Daphne needed to hear to know that Mia her girlfriend was in the Hospital wing thanks to the three lions but Harry took it one step further "Oh and boys your Christmas break is now over you will be working cleaning the castle along with Miss Parkinson and half of your family fortune will go to my family vault and my sisters personal account enjoy"


	20. Christmas with the Riddles

**Harry Riddle and the love of a Gryffindor Muggleborn :1**

 **chapter Twenty: Christmas with the Riddle's**

A few days after the attack on Mia the Riddle Family had invited the Malfoy's the Greengrass Remus Lupin, Sirius,Severus and Hermione and her Family to Riddle Manor for the Christmas Holidays and when the Letters of thanks and accepted invite was returned to Tom Hermione was the first to know due to her family being Muggle and wouldn't know where a wizarding house would be. Hermione was happy now that she could give Harry his Christmas present in person than over owl mail it pleased her that she would Spend Christmas with the boy she had a massive crush on since the day he saved her from the troll earlier in the year that she kept to herself cos if she mentioned it to her parents they would bring her out of the magical world and away from Harry. Harry was back on talking terms with Mia,Draco,Daphne and Tracey and now things were looking up every morning Harry watched as the three lions Dean,Shemus and Cormack walked in looking rather tired due to their detentions in the slytherin system they flinched at everything and anything but they Had their Christmas taken away from them. Pansy was allowed to return home for Christmas which she was happy about but she knew she would have to continue her punishments when she returned. During the last night of the term the Riddle Family along with Severus, Draco,Daphne,Tracey and Hermione were Having a small party in the Riddle quarters with assortments of food and some games. When Bellatrix asked her twin terrors what their first Christmas was like Harry said "Our first Christmas was with Aunt Narcissa uncle Lucius uncle Siri Sev and Uncle Remus just after our sixth birthday" then Mia continued "Before that was was not allowed to celebrate we were told that freaks don't deserve Christmas we had to Prepare the big dinner and clean the house for the Christmas party that would happen in the evening while Harry and I were locked in the cupboard under the stairs" Bella had Tears in her eyes but she said "Well that wont happen any more i promise" Tom finally spoke "And where are these Muggle's now?" that was when Severus cut in "They are in Azkaban for another four years now" Tom smiled since Azkaban was on and island he owned when he claimed it before Azkaban even existed.

The next morning Tom and Bellatrix had a few things to sort out before they could meet their twin children at Kings Cross and so Harry,Mia,Neville,Susan,Draco,Hermione,Daphne and Tracey occupied the Founders cart on the Hogwarts express enjoying the company as they all talked about their Christmas plans Harry and Mia couldn't wait for their first actual Christmas with their parents it was something to look forward to and they had their friends coming too it was going to be the best Christmas yet. When the train finally stopped at Kings Cross the founders heirs and their group Exited the train and made their way onto the Platform but when they did touch the stone ground of the platform and angry Ronald Weasley had just attacked Harry and Harry was not even fighting back this caused concern on to the on lookers but when Fred and George got off the train they saw the attack and decided to intervene and dragged Ron off Harry and then the rest of Harry's group had surrounded him while he stood up and wiped the blood from his face and then declared a blood feud with Ronald Weasley. When Harry and Mia found the Malfoy's and his parents Bella took one look at Harry and started muttering healing spells to heal his bruises and cuts then she asked "Who did this?" Harry just looked right at Ron Weasley and then Tom walked over and said "Mr. Weasley i presume" Arthur looked at Tom and said "Yes and you are sir?" "I'm Tom Riddle father to Harry Riddle who your son just attacked" Arthur was not happy with Ron and then Tom said "Don't worry Mr. Weasley i just came to have a word about his actions towards my son" Ron cut in "He shouldn't have had mum thrown in azkaban then and he shouldn't have expelled me" Tom Looked at the boy and said "Well young man you should not have ambushed my daughter kidnap her in side a forth of her own castle lie to your mother tie my daughter and her friends to chairs say you will have my son dead at your feat then have your mother attack my son in the school after he defended his sister after the vow he made yes i know all about what you had done so does that explain to you that your punishment is as it is"Ron said "No it don't i have my rights to be in school Dumbledore promised me nothing will happen to me" Tom had enough of his rambling but he caught Ron's last words "That mudblood was supposed to be mine" Tom wasn't happy that Ron had use that foul word and neither was Arthur so Arthur apologised to Tom and then the man left to return to his family.

When The Riddle family entered Riddle manor The house elves were energetic shouting Master and Mistress has returned and when they saw Harry and Mia they were calling out young master and mistress home at last. Tom was happy to see the elves that had raised him alive and keeping his home clean after settling in Tom called "Tweak" and then the house elf called Tweak had popped into the family room and Tom smiled saying "Tweak we will be having company shortly and two of them are muggle with a muggleborn daughter so i will be gone for an hour or so" after telling his elf about the company Tom apperated to London to the coordinates Harry was given from Hermione before they left. When Tom felt the magical signature of Hermione he walked to the door and knocked,when the door was answered Tom noticed it was Hermione and so she said "Would you like to come in professor?" Tom Laughed and said "Miss Granger i'm not your teacher till we return to school so you can call me Tom"then Hermione said "Ok only if you call me Hermione" Tom said deal and then he entered the house and met Hermione's parents Dan and Emma who were still getting the gifts together to take with them but Tom said "Dan may I?" When Dan noticed the wand in Tom's Hand Dan nodded and watched as Tom shrank every gift and placed them into a bag and then Tom asked "Do you have any more things" Dan said "No rest of it is in the car" Tom was intrigued and said "Ah muggle transport i will direct your car and make it have auto drive so you may relax" Dan was impressed and went with the idea and so the Grangers and Tom left the house and Tom did as he promised and the car started moving on its own with out the driver driving.

When Tom and the Grangers made it to little Hangleton where Riddle manor was the small family was amazed at the home and when they entered the decor of the home was rich and beautiful Hermione was in awe of the home and the two granger parents were just as amazed. When Tom got to the family room he spotted his other guests the Malfoy's Sirius and Remus and Severus and a guest of the Malfoy's Tracey Davis and the Greengrass family. When Harry came downstairs Hermione spotted him and shouted "Harry!" and she just ran and jumped up and he easily caught her and he was happy and said "Well hello to you too beautiful" Dan was a little shocked but Emma was Happy that her daughter was happy. When everyone was acquainted Dan had a word with Harry and soon the elder Granger grew to like the young man who his daughter had written to him about so much Dan found that Harry was a nobble young man and cared for those that meant the world to him and his daughter was one of those people.

After settling in Harry and Mia gave a tour of the house to their group of young friends and on the way to the third floor Harry explained that it was for family only and since Draco was Family he had the room next to Harry and Mia noticed how upset the rest of the group was and that was when she said " Don't worry girls our rooms are like the size of the dorms in school we have large beds and i have four in mine for this occasion" The three other girls were happy and soon they all made their way back downstairs to have a huge dinner that was prepared for the homecoming of the Riddle family. During Dinner everyone was talking about the school year so far and the Grangers found out that Hermione was in the top spot along with Harry due to work and it was a great thing to hear from a professor first hand yet alone two and soon Dinner turned to desert before the adults had some wine and the kids got Hot chocolate with Marshmallows. After the drinks the kids all went to change into their pajarmas and went to bed while the adults stayed up talking about both worlds what jobs their are and when the Grangers explained what a dentist is everyone was interested in the work they do so they continued talking until the clock struck 11:00 pm and so everyone retired for the day ahead of them.

The next morning the entire Riddle house hold had woken up and headed downstairs for breakfast today was a toasty day inside while the Riddle family grounds looked like a winter wonderland and yet everyone wanted to do a little bit more of Christmas shopping Harry mainly wanting to get more than one gift for his family and the girl who had caught his heart and also the quidditch team who of course needed new brooms he owed it to the team since their game against the puff's was cancelled due to injuries Harry had and since a new broom company fetched a brand new broom out called the Nike Air max 2000 supposed fastest broom ever created and he knew it would bring the team a better chance at winning than on the old school brooms they use. After breakfast everyone returned to their rooms and changed into the clothing that they were going to wear for the day and since the Grangers didn't have a cloak to keep them warm Tom offered to loan one to Dan while Bellatrix loaned one to Emma with extensive heating charms on and so the group made their way to the fireplace and Tom explained how the floo network worked and showed the Grangers how to use it by going first and then Dan went through with Lucius while Emma went with Narcissa Harry took Hermione Draco and Tracey went through then Sirius and Remus then Daphne and Mia then Astoria with her mother Sarah Greengrass then Clyde went through with Severus then Bellatrix went through and when the whole group was in the back Tom used his Wand on three bricks in the wall and soon the archway to the cobble stoned street. During the shopping trip Harry managed to slip into the quidditch store and purchased 7 Nike Air Max 2000's shrink them and get back to his family who hadn't noticed his disappearance when the trip ended Tom treated everyone to a meal in an Italian Restaurant where everyone could relax.

Days after the shopping trip the Riddle house hold were all excited especially the Riddle family who were having their first actual Christmas together as a reunited family and it warmed their hearts Christmas was just five hours away and the Children were telling stories they had heared since they were small and it made the Christmas feeling more warm and joyful as the House elves delivered Hot chocolate to everyone and the fire was nice and warm when Hermione shivered Harry gave her his cloak that had some of the best heating charms ever and she smiled towards her boy as they sat and talked with each until they went to bed. The Next morning Christmas day had arrived and the occupants of Riddle Manor were all ecstatic Harry and Mia were Having their first official family Christmas and they were with the ones they loved the most. When everyone had made their way to breakfast everyone ate their fill and then to the Family room where there was a huge Christmas tree that was decorated beautifully and the amount of presents under the tree with large signs saying who the gifts are for made it easier for people to open them and so Harry led Hermione and her parents to their mountains of gifts Hermione had never seen so many gifts at once and she was glad people thought of her she reckoned most were from Harry and when she went through her piles she noticed that her assumptions were correct. Hermione's favourite gift was a necklace that Harry had gotten her and when Harry put it on her she kissed him on the cheek and then Harry went to his gifts and noticed that everyone from Slytherin house had sent him something and some of the professors also sent gifts when all the gifts were open the children had them shrunk and placed in their trunks in their rooms and then they all changed and went for a snowball fight before the big Christmas dinner that the elves cooked since breakfast that Morning. When Lunch came round the kids all cleaned up and met their families in the dining room before the food appeared.


	21. Return to school

**Harry Riddle and the love of a Gryffindor Muggleborn :1**

 **chapter Twenty one:Return to School**

After what seemed to be the best Christmas ever the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had finally returned the castle, The staff were preparing for the first lessons back and the students were settling back in The Slytherin quidditch team thanked Harry for the brand new Nike Air Max 2000 broom and training was split two days for all four teams Saturday morning till noon was the Slytherin team and then Saturday noon till Dinner was Ravenclaw while Sunday Mornings till noon was Gryffindor and Sunday noon while dinner was Huffelpuff. Things at the castle were starting to warm up and studying was going through the roof Harry and Hermione were normally found in the library with mountains of books on the subjects they were working on, Mia and Daphne were off either kissing or studying in their dorm while Draco and Tracey were doing the same as Mia and Daphne but in a different part of the common room. Everything was going well Pansy returned to her punishment of help clean and cook without magic Dean,Shemus and Cormack were miserable they missed out on Christmas not knowing how their families were or even if they had gifts but what they had done to Mia Riddle Aka Lady Ravenclaw they wouldn't expect it since Half of their families fortunes were in The Riddle account and Mia's Personal account their parents must be pissed about that.

The first lessons back were great the Slytherins had Potions with the lions but Harry worked with Hemione and they were getting great marks it was amazing and they enjoyed each others company and they spent as much time together as possible meaning meal times study sessions and breaks they had. The teachers were getting ready for the exams that were now rapidly approaching Harry allowed Hermione to use his owl to mail her parents and she was thankful and Harry promised during the summer he would buy her an owl and a familiar and she thanked him even though he told her that he wanted to. Charms was getting easier and so were the other lessons the students were already for their exams and it amazed the staff that this had been the best year so far thinking if exams go quicker the students could all go home in May if all was done and so it was announced that if the students wish to go home in May they were to study hard and achieve good marks in the upcoming exams. Since the announcement Hermione and Harry were in the library cramming everything they knew on parchment and took extra notes from other text books that were at their disposal. Mia and Daphne were working in the dorms while Draco and Tracey were working in the common room the only day the students were not working was during the quidditch games.

 **Game day: Snakes vs badgers**

Game day was a great day and today was Slytherin vs Hufflepuff and the Snakes had their new brooms while the badgers had the old cleansweaper comet 260 when the captains shook hand 14 broom rouse to the air and they awaited the bludgers the golden snitch then last the quaffle. When the quaffle was in the air the game began and it was Slytherin who had caught the ball first and with them controlling the speed of their brooms they were like a blur of Green and Silver when they accelerated more speed and Slytherin had scored the first 10 points of the game. Everyone in the Slytherin stands and Hermione was cheering happily as Slytherin took the lead in the next half hour of the game Slytherin had scored 10 more goals making the score 110- 0 in favour of the snakes. When the Snitch returned Harry was too fast for the fourth year seeker Cedric Digory and in five second Harry had caught the snitch and won the game leaving it at 260- 0 the Slytherin house were gonna party tonight.

The next day after the game was more study sessions and Harry had Managed to take Hermione to the back of the library where it was more quiet so they got more than enough work done and since they had enough time they took their work to the respected teachers and then headed out for a break that they sourly deserved Harry was the first to speak "Hermione i think were ready for the exams we work so hard and we don't complain were top of every class and we don't have and distractions what do you think?" Hermione was thinking the same and she mentioned that if a student was really ready they could take the exams early and have the results back by time everyone else takes their exams and so Harry and Hermione made their way to the headmistress's office and when Minerva saw the two she asked " What can i do for the two of you?"Hermione was the one to break the silence and said "Professor Harry and I have gone through every book in the library handed in every piece of homework in and passed every quiz" Harry continued on from their "We were hoping to take our Exams early" Minerva smiled and thought before nodding and said During lessons you two shall meet me here and we will have your exam papers here and one evening you will have to go and do your potions practical" Harry and Hermione nodded and left to make their way to the Riddle family quarters. When Harry and Hermione told Tom and Bellatrix about what was Happening Tom was proud of his son and knew his son would pass with outstanding in everything maybe even an outstanding ++ that was a goal Harry was working was told about Harry and Hermione and she knew he would do well and since Both Harry and Hermione were excused from classes to take the exams early they still had some study time so Mia and Draco along with Tom and Bellatrix quizzed the two early birds on the subjects that were sure to come up in the exams.


End file.
